Two Worlds Collide
by Life.Is.A.Roller.Coaster
Summary: Jacob and Bella kiss before the newborn fight, both realising their love for each other is strong and Jake thinks he has imprinted on her. He goes off to fight but, comes back changed. Can Bella accept him and what he is? Can HE? NOW UPDATED
1. Preface

****

Hey people this is my first fanfic but dont be afraid to be harsh :) First chapter just a starter, the rest gets better ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------~*~JACOB~*~--------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------_POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It all started just over a year or so, Bella was a mess. The one she loved just abandoned her with no warning-Edward. I cringed at his name. But I was there for her. She came to me for a distraction, something to get him off her mind, but then she started getting better. More relaxed. She came over to my house in LaPush every chance she could. We started getting closer (I started to have stronger feelings for her. Well, really strong.) and she knew it. I saw that Bella loved me too, but she was too stuborn to face it. She kept holding on to the dream of _him_ coming back.

After months of us building cars and crashing motorbikes, my genes kicked in (My family is a part of the Quillette tribe, supposedly decending from wolves. When we come of age, we transform into mighty beasts. We become stronger, faster, our senses improve massively, and our apetites get larger too. Haha)

One day, Bella had a movie night with her friends but everyone cancelled except Mike Newton, so she asked me to come with her (she couldn't stand him!). Mike got sick from the grousomeness of the movie and we had to leave the cinema with him up-chucking his dinner in the back seat with a popcorn box. I felt the slightest bit off aswell so I went home too, only to explode in unexpected rage. I didnt understand at first. The slightest thing set it off. Then it sunk in. I was a werewolf.

I couldn't tell bella. Not with the rest of my pack (the other werewolves) able to hear my thoughts when we were all in wolf form. They would be able to see that I had betrayed them by exposing our ancient secret. Instead, I let her figure it out. A few weeks after I first morphed, I jumped through her window and woke her up in the middle of the night. In a desperate attempt, I gave her hints to what i was, seeing if she could guess. Then remembered when she first came to Forks, we walked along First Beach in LaPush and I told her the old legend about what we were.

I begged her to remember. It didn't help that she was half asleep. I ended up just telling her to think about the things I had just said, and that they would give her the answer. I left without a sound.

The next day Bella came to see me, I knew she had figured it out. We talked and she then understood why she thought I was ignoring her, being a werewolf isn't that easy.

I introduced her to the pack-Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil (this was all at the time) and she met Sam's girlfriend. She fit in pretty well.

Weeks went by and Bella was a part of the family. Everything was going REALLY well, until the worst thing happened. She jumped off a cliff (for the thrill) and Alice- Edwards fellow vampire who can see what decisions people make even before they do it-saw it. She told Edward and he immediately thought she had killed herself. With out her, he felt like he might as well be dead too.

Edward flew off to Italy, in an attempt to get the most powerful vampires in the world to kill him. While he did, Alice came back to Forks to get Bella to come with her to save him. Unfortunately for me, she went.

When Bella returned, she tagged along Edward and the rest of his coven-Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Stupid bloodsuckers. I hated them. Especially when Edwrad was stealing my girl.

Bella went back to him almost immediately, leaving me lonely and a bit cranky. She still came over to my house, but it was mostly for protection. Oh, did i forget to mention, because of Edward Bella has a revenge-seeking vampire after her! Her name was Victoria, and she HATED Bella and the Cullens.

Edward gave me responsability over Bella while he and his family hunted or were really busy. They were my favourite days. Just me and Bella. But soon a war between Victoria arose. She had created an army of vampires, or newborns as they are called. They preyed on innocent people and their numbers grew. They headed towards Forks.

The Cullens came to us, asking if we could help them defeat this monstrosity that had bloomed. Sam, thinking of our tribe and other innocent people, agreed. And so it began.

We "manned our battle stations" and were on high alert for any sign, except me. I was with bella in her hiding spot in the woods protecting her. I couldnt leave her. Not in this situation.

I was in wolf form-just incase.

The fight with victoria and her newborns was then under-way. Sam called me to help my brothers in battle, his strong alpha voice basicaly forcing me against my will, meaning I had to leave Bella with Seth.

I _had_ to tell her how I felt. What if I never came back? I phased and put on the sweats I had around my ankle

I looked at Bella's face, it was torn with worry and fear. As I walked closer to her I was trying to get a hold of myself, silently mumbling words like "Just do it, you've got nothing to loose."

She didn't notice, she was too distracted by something. I tapped her shoulder only for her to basicaly jump out of her skin.

"SORRY! Sorry!" I pleaded to her.

"It's ok. My bad." she gave a crooked smile, obviously forced.

"Sam asked me to come help the pack so I have to tell you something before I go."

"Sure. Go ahead."

-------------------------------------------------------------~*~BELLA~*~-----------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------_POV_-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe I was in this situation. Hiding to protect my life with vampires and werewolves. Pfft. Count on me to get into the worst things. Like loving two enemies.

ARRGG! Why was this so hard! I knew I loved Edward, but he hurt me so much. And then there's Jacob, who mended my heart when it was crushed to a fine powder. Now they were both putting their lives at risk all because of me! I should just let Victoria kill me and end all of this.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, scaring the living daylights out of me!

"SORRY! Sorry!" Jacob squeaked. I could see he phased back into human form, his bare chest bulging with strength.

"It's ok. My bad." I apologised, faking a smile to cover my worry.

"Sam asked me to come help the pack so I have to tell you something before I go."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"We both know that there is a chance for me not returning, and I could never live with myself if you never got to hear me say how I felt."

Oh shit. No! Dont tell me this!!

"I love you Bella Swan, with all of my heart. I always have. I dont know for sure if you love me back, but I hope that one day you will." He turned around and started walking away his head hung to the floor.

I was frozen solid. He loved me. My jacob loved me. A huge ray of light filled my body, excitement running through my veins.

"WAIT!!" I screamed towards him, running at full pace. He turned at my call, wide eyed, and I lept into his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------~*~JACOB~*~--------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------_POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"WAIT!!" I heard Bella scream from behind me. I turned around instantly, with my heart pumping a million times faster. She pounced into my arms, only for us to begin to embrace in the most passionate kiss imaginable.

It was like my love for her transformed into sparks of lightning that flowed through my body and into hers. It was like magic.

We kissed long and deep until we heard someone interupt beside us. Seth was standing there in his wolf form, a huge look of 'wait til the guys hear about this!' smothered across his face. By then they probably already had. I didn't want to stop, but she jumped to the floor and straightened up, cheeks redder than cherries.

"I have to go, Sam needs me." I apologised.

Relisation of the situation then washed over her. It was quite funny to watch accually!

"Oh, oh yea. Go." she smiled.

I left at the speed of light. Stripping down about 100m away, I couldnt help but feel a stange sensation go through my veins. MAN I wanted to kiss her again!! Pull it together Jakey, you gotta phase in a sec. They will see your thoughts! Haha

I tied my pants to my leg and let the rush of the welcome stinging heat fly through my body. I immediately set off for where Sam was.

_Yo Jakey my man! You gettin a lil' action today aye!_

Seth had obviously showed the pack what happened.

_Shut up Quil!_I yelled back,_atleast I GET action!_

_Oooooh you got burnt Quil!_ Embry laughed.

_Boys, can we focous on the blood-thirsty vampires now?_Sam orded.

_On it! _We all replied in chorous.

I got to the area where Sam was taking on about 3 newborns. Instantly I jumped in and gave him a hand.

_Its about time!_ Sam thanked once we took them down.

_Its what I do_. I joked.

_Guys! A LITTLE HELP HERE!!_Leah screamed.

_Jake! Go now!!_Sam yelled.

_Hold on tight Leah I'm coming!_I said as I flew through the dense woods to her position.

She was surrounded by atleast 10 newbies, all moving in closer. Step by step.

I came up at her rear, taking down what looked to be the biggest vamp there.

Paul, Embry, and Quil soon followed, all coming in from different directions.

_Whoah, we got ourselves a challenge here boys!_Paul joked.

_Nah, piece of cake! Right boys?!_I said extremely cocky

_And girl!_ Replied Leah sourly, taking down 2 newborns at once_._

_Whoops, and girl!_ I laughed in the most whine-ish voice I could muster.

By then we had finished that lot of leeches_._

_Quil, take down the ones coming in from the south! Paul, head up to the south-eastern side! Embry go the north! Jacob, meet me up at the west!_ Bellowed Sam.

_You got it boss!_ I said. A little bit of sarcasm coming through.

Sam was in a clearing and impatiently waiting for me. He looked pissed_._

_Jake, how are we meant to win this when all you do is joke and muck around?!_He said seriously_,Pull your head in!_

_Sorry._ I said while hanging my head

_Good, now we got a battle to win!_

And with that he was running deeper west where the newborns were mostly attacking from. I paused for a second and then started after him, quickly catching up.

_You go left I go right _I suggested.

_Sounds good to me!_ said Sam agreeingly.

As soon as we split up I could smell a terrifyingly strong, sweet smell. Victoria. I was immediately engulfed in rage and followed the scent without hesitation. I was going to get that bitch no matter what it took! NOBODY messes with MY Bella!!!

_No Jake! Not without help!_ Yelled Pual. _I wanna get that filthy bloodsucker too!_

I paid no attention to him. My mind was completely set on getting her. Paul soon caught up to my flank, but I pushed my legs harder and he then couldnt keep up fully. He must have been about 4 kilometers behind when I got the scent of Victoria even stronger. She wasn't alone though. I didn't care.

**Hey how did you like it? I know its short but the next will be longer :) I have exams this week so dont expect anything real soon, sorry :(**

**Plz comment I need critsism !! Next chapter will have a bigger event happen, I'll give you a clue:Jacob won't exactly be jacob ;)**


	2. Oh My Fucking God

**OMG thank you SO much doctorwholover for my first review!!:):):) I love you, Haha**

**Ok people here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!! :):)**

**-**

**-**

----------------------------------------------------------------~*~JACOB~*~--------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------_POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_No Jake! Not without help!_ Yelled Pual. _I wanna get that filthy bloodsucker too!_

I paid no attention to him. My mind was completely set on getting her. Paul soon caught up to my flank, but I pushed my legs harder and he then couldnt keep up fully. He must have been about 4 kilometers behind when I got the scent of Victoria even stronger. She wasn't alone though. I didn't care.

I followed her scent, taking me into the deep north-west. Just as the scent started to fade, I saw her. Her red hair blowing in the wind like a wildfire. She was waiting for me.

_This ends here._ I declared.

"Oh no, my young pup. This has only just begun." an evil voice had said, coming from behind Victoria.

A younger-looking vampire with crimson eyes stepped out from behind Victoria, his face smothered with amusement.

That was the last thing I saw before pain engulfed my body, an agonising burn. Nothing I had ever felt before. I blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------~*~BELLA~*~-----------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------_POV_-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been unconscious for a week now, I was really worried. I never left Jakes side, unless Sam called a meeting on what we should do.

He got paler by the day.

His body became colder.

I had my theories, even though I never wanted to believe them. But how could this have happened? The pack had been bitten before and nothing had happened!? Why did it take effect now?

A million thoughts were running through my head. Why? _How_?

At that moment Sam walked in the room and stood next to me.

"We need to get the doctor. Its the best chance we have on figuring this out." he said calmly. I didn't look away from Jakes slow breathing body.

Sam left the room. I could here him telling Seth and Quil to get into the car.

I started to get a little tired and layed my head on his chest. His heart beat was extremely slow. It scared me, so I lifted my head up again.

I looked out the window. The sun had just peeked through a clearing in the clouds, its rays filled with warmth and light.

I didn't realise I was holding Jacobs hand until I felt it flinch. My head spun around straight away, seeing that Jake Had finally opened his eyes.

"JAKE!!!" I screamed.

Sam and the boys ran into the room, already back from the Cullens. Carlisle followed.

"HE'S AWAKE!" I yelled again.

"Bella, please step back." Carlisle asked.

My body moved like a robot, responding to its command.

Carlisle looked baffled. His hazel eyes inspecting every aspect of Jacobs body. He was in deep thought.

"What?" said Jake, his voice was even more beautiful than before, but still had its deep huskiness I loved.

I didn't look into his eyes. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like what was there.

"Bella." Jake smiled at me and stretched his arm in my direction. I couldn't resist.

I placed my hand in his, walking closer to his dirty old bed. He pulled me down for a huge bear hug, he was even stronger than before.

"JAKE.......CAN'T.........BREATH!"

"Oh! Sorry!" he immediately let me go.

"Jake, do you feel any form of pain? Nausea? Headache? Burning?"Carlisle questioned, doing the little light in the eye thingo they do at the hospitals.

I was confused when he saidburning. What did _burning_ have to do with it?

"Well, yes, but not at the moment. How did you know doc?" Jake said hesitantly.

Carlisle looked at Sam. Worried.

"It appears that, well, you may have reacted to the venom."

"What venom?! What happened?!?!" Jake was then jumping out of his skin and trying to sit up, the pack pushing him down. I could have sworn he looked like he was a moment from phasing.

"Do you not remember?!" Paul stammered in disbelief.

"No?!" Jake said, slightly calmed down.

"You took off for Victoria alone and she ambushed you, about 6 or 7 of 'em," Paul replied," They got you bad mate! You had atleast 4 broken ribs and a fractured leg!"

"Not to mention the bites." Quil said sheepishly.

"Bites?"

Jacob looked down at his body, seeing 10 to 15 vampire bites on his chest alone.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." He was dumfounded. So was I.

"But i've been bitten before and I haven't changed?" Sam questioned

"It seems that because there was SO MUCH venom that it 'over-took' your body and you may have become vampire." Carlisle explained, not even sure it was right.

"Can I still change into my wolf form?"

"I don't know, but I don't think its likely." Carlisle said.

Jake looked glum. His face was filled with sadness. He really loved his wolf form.

Everyone was silent. The awkwardness built up by the minute.

"So what now?" Embry said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Sam sighed.

"I want to try." Jacob ordered.

"Try what?" Everyone replied in chorous.

"To phase."

----------------------------------------------------------------~*~JACOB~*~--------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------_POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I want to try." I said, my mind not changing.

"Try what?" Everyone melodied.

"To phase."

The shock on everyones faces was unbelievable.

"But........?" Bella stuttered, it was the first thing I had heard her speak in a while.

"If we really want to understand whats happened, we best try out our theories." Suggested Quil

"No, it's too soon. Let him rest." Said Carlisle calmly, getting up from the side of the bed.

Everyone was staring at me.

"Well, if i'm going to be stuck in this cruddy old bed then can someone get me some food?" I begged.

Sam signalled Embry to go get me something. Hey, I might as well make them dance in little fairy outfits! :)

He came back with a plate of sandwiches, atleast a dozen. Without thinking I scoffed one straight into my mouth.

"HOLY SHIT EM?! What did you put in them?!?! Vegetables?!?!" I screamed, spitting it out all over the bed. They were disgusting!

Embry looked like he was shitting himself.

"N-N-No, j-just Peanut butter a-and jelly? Your f-f-favourite?" He stuttered.

Oh. Oh no.

"It appears we may need another catering arrangement." Chuckled Carlisle.

"This isn't a joke pal'! This is a brother here! Take it seriously!" Yelled Leah, almost phasing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." He replied, calm as a summer breeze. I wish everyone else would be. They looked worried and scared and even both. All because of me.

"What now." I sighed.

"We hunt."

Now this will be interesting.

-

-

-

**Hey how was it? I know the chapters are still short but who really cares? A story is a story aye?**

**Anyways plz review and I love you all, haha :):)**

**Shady xo**


	3. Can I?

**Hey I knows its been a while but I got sidetracked :( I hope you like this chapter xoxo**

-

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------------~*~BELLA~*~-----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------_POV_-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll come with you" Sam protested.

"If that is what you wish." said Carlisle, "It is probably best incase anything gets out of hand."

"I want to come too" I added, everyone starting at me.

"No Bella, it may be too dangerous" Jake pleaded softly.

I couldn't say no. But as I looked into his eyes all I saw was two giant blood-red orbs. I flinched and retreated a step back, my heart pounding with fear. I couldn't deny it now.

"We should get going, we dont want Jake to get hungry now do we?" Chuckled Carlisle, Leah giving him a death stare.

Sam and Paul went to Jacobs side to help him up, Jake refusing.

"Geez guys I'm fine! _Better_ than fine actually!" Jake snapped.

The boys gave him space to get himself up, but didn't leave his side. They were being extremely cautious.

I was the last to leave the room, letting everyone go first to follow Carlisle an Jake. Walking to the loungeroom, I saw Billy on his wheelchair. He was looking at me with a hint of worry.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" He guestured me towards the sofa.

"Uh, yea." I said, unsure.

"Do you love Jake?" Wow. He wasn't going to mess with words!

"Yes, I do, but..." My voice trailled.

"But what?"

"Well, I don't know how Edward is going to take it." Plus I didn't know what I was going to do with another vampire boyfriend but I decided not to give Billy the WHOLE truth.

"Aahh, I see." He was in deep thought."Have you thought of how your going to tell him?"

"No actually. With whats happened so far I don't think anyone has been able to think about anything else."

"Hmm.." Billy had his hand on his chin, like people do when they think."Instead of bursting with suspense while you wait for everyone to come back, how about you go see him now?"

He had a bit of a father tone to his voice, calm yet strong and sure.

"Umm, well...ok." I was a bit reluctant to go but I knew I had to get it over and done with sooner or later.

"Good." Billy smiled and nodded to the door. I got up and headed for my old truck.

The drive was excrutiating. I couldn't stand being away from Jake, even though he scared me half to death. But even more I was terrified of facing a house full of vampires, where some of them dont take bad news well. 'You gotta do it. You gotta do it' I thought to myself. It didn't help a bit.

As I pulled up in the Cullen's drive I saw through the great glass window everyone huddled together. What was going on?

I opened the front door slowly, now seeing it was Alice that everyone had surrounded.

"Alice are you ok?" I asked, nobody noticing my presence until I spoke.

She looked up at me, a strange sense of fear and surprise in her topaz eyes.

"I see Jacob" If she could, I bet she would have been bursting with tears.

"Oh" Shock now poured into my face.

I froze on the spot. Not just because of Alice, but because I could then see who was huddled closest to her. Edward.

You gotta do it. You gotta do it.

---------------------------------------------------------------~*~JACOB~*~--------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------_POV_----------------------------------------------------------------------

We all walked outside, fresh air filled our noses. The smell of the grass and the forest floaded my lungs. I smelt something else too. I had never smelt it before.

"Whats that smell?" I asked. Carlisle turning to me.

"Deer. Now that you are, well, vampire you can smell their blood."

"Really? Coz it smells nothing like deer?"

"Because _you_ have changed, so have your senses. You'll get used to it." Carlisle answered.

I wanted to ask a thousand questions. Can I run even faster? Do I have venom? Am I cold as ice? Can I phase?

The last one I decided to actually ask. I had to know. I cant remember a life without my wolf form.

"Carlisle, am I allowed to try and phase?" I asked sternly.

"We probably should try, but we need to get as far away from people as we can. No one has to get hurt if anything goes wrong."

I understood what he said. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt an innocent person, especially someone I knew or cared about.

We ran into the woods, me and Carlisle at the lead, the pack just behind. They all were in their wolf forms now. Leah speeding ahead, eager to see what happens. Sam at her flank.

I ran faster than I usually would in human form. Waaaay faster. Ha! This whole vampire thing is turning out to be pretty cool!

All of a sudden a thought crossed my mind. I halted to an expected stop. Everyone running a few seconds longer before turning around and coming back to me.

"Jacob Whats wrong?!" Carlisle practicly screamed.

"I'm vampire right?" I asked

"Yes?" he nodded, not knowing where I was going with this.

"So I should get all the perks?"

"Yes?" he replied, even more confused!

"Then why don't I have some special power thingo? Edward reads minds, Alice can see the future, what can_ I_ do?" Everyone looked at me with surprise, realising that what I had just said was true.

Then they all turned to Carlisle.

"Well not every vampire gets a gift. Take _me_ for example, I can't do anything. Neither can Emmett. Or Rosalie. Don't be too suprised if you never get a gift Jake, its quite common." Carlisle said with certaincy.

I hung my head. I thought having a special power would be really cool. Now I know I will never get one.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

"Sure." I faked a smile. We began our run again and this time, I didn't stop unexpectedly when a thought popped into my head.

We ran a good 45 minutes before we stopped in a small clearing, close to the mountains.

"Ok, how are we gonna do this? Try and phase or hunt first?" I asked, a little bit of whyning coming through.

Carlisle laughed at my remark.

"You choose." He smiled.

"I suggest you stand back then" I chuckled, everyone reaslising what I chosen. Quil looked scared and went the furthest out of everyone back.

I braced myself, focusing on things that made me angry or annoyed. I thought of vegetable soup, Paul watching TV on my couch and eating my food, Dad trying to give me 'the talk'. Nothing.

Then I thought of Bella, her sweet face wrecked with pain or fear. My hands started to shake. I thought of Victoria coming after her, that red headed bitch that started a war that turned me into this.

My whole body was shaking more and more.

Then I thought of Edward, and how he left Bella, cold and alone. That was it.

I let out a huge growl and I felt my body rip in two, the hot sensation running down my spine. I was suddenly filled with exictement and joy.

My tail wagged with ferosity and my tounge drooped out of the side of my mouth.

_Whooo hooooo! GO JAKEY!!_ I heard everyone yell, they were excited that they hadn't lost a pack member. All except Sam.

He was curious on how this happened. How could a vampire still be a wolf? He looked at Carlisle with concern.

"Well I have no idea how this came to happen,but I can only assume that your wolf genes weren't affected by the transformation." Carlisle gave Sam a glance."This is amazing. You are probably the first vampire wolf to have ever been!?"

He was astounded.

Everyone came over to me, nuzzling my side or checking out that yes, I was a vampire wolf!

_Hey man, you look different?_ Embry pointed out.

_Yea Jake, you look, well, I don't know but theres definately been something changed_ Paul stammered.

_Really? Try and see __what it is, I wanna know!_ I chuckled with curiosity.

Everyone inspected my whole body, every detail.

_Oh my god._ Leah whispered with disbelief as she felt my fur.

_What?! What is it?!_ everyone screamed.

_Its as hard as stone? Like threads of unbreakable wire?_

Everyone rubbed some part of their body over my fur.

_HEY!HEY!HEY! Not there!!_ I laughed as Paul passed my ticklish spot.

_Your right leah, it is._ Sam sighed, _and its alot shinier too, maybe thats what made him look __so different?_

_Yeah, probably,_ Quil said_, but his face looks more smooth and defined than before too._

_Yeah_ everyone replied in chorus.

_And he's taller too_ said Embry

_Am I?_ I asked, standing more upright and pushing my chest out a bit more, just to show off. ;)

_Yeah!_ agreeed Paul, who now had to look up a bit more to see me.

_Wow! This is cool!_ I laughed as I did a little skip on the spot, _Wait 'til Bella sees This!_

_I don't know if thats such a good idea_ Sam bellowed, his alpha voice booming over everyone,_ She looks a bit over-whelmed by the situation at the moment. Give her time before you do anything rashinal._

I nodded in agreement.

"Uh-hm!" interupted Carlisle, "We best start hunting if we want to get back by dark."

We all nodded at him and started running to where we could sense a herd of wild elk.

_Race ya!_ I screamed at Leah.

She gave me a smirk and I could see the competitiveness in her eye.

_Your on!_ she smiled and we were off!

-

-

-

**Hey guys how did you like it? I've introduced the Cullens now but should I include them all or just keep it to the minimum of Carlisle, Edward, and Alice?**

**PLUS for anticipation I'm going to let you guys know that Jacob gets a SPECIAL POWER :):)**

**Plz review and as always I LOVE YOU GUYS haha :)**

**Shady xo**


	4. Too Much Happening

**Ok, so the authors note is gone and it is now replaced with a chapter :) OH and from now on when it changes POV it will just be ~*~NAME~*~. Its way more simple that way :) haha**

**Here's the chapter and I hope you like it :D**

-

-

-

~*~JACOB~*~

The hunt was really quite interesting. Everything was done in a completely different way.

First of all, to drink I had to be in human form. It felt funny attacking animals not as a wolf. I had hunted and eaten raw animals before but, this was strange. Different.

Carlisle had to show me how to do it. You know-pounce here, bite there-the basics. It was easy when I got the hang of it. :)

After a few hours my thirst was quenched, any longer with my burning throat and I couldn't have taken it. We started back to my house when I felt like walking it.

"Hey guys, you can go ahead. I'll catch up." I faked a smile. I needed to think by myself.

"Yeah sure. Be careful." Sam answered. He hadn't phased the whole time.

The pack and Carlisle ran towards home. I trudged through the uneven forest floor, kicking a stick here and there. I was thinking about what Carlsle had told me about the 'gifts' that some vampires get, and what most don't. Why couldn't I have one? I reckon it would be cool!

Imagine if I could read minds! Or better yet, Bella's mind! I could shove THAT one right in Edwards face! Or what if I could like disappear into thin air-or maybe fly!! Without noticing, a huge smile came across my face as I went through the possibilities of my imagination. I probably looked so joyful that someone could have thought I was some extremely overgrown toddler, skippikg through the woods!

I spun around, gazing at the tree tops. I hadn't noticed the beauty of the lush green trees until that very moment. Somehow my mind just shut down and I came to an abrupt hault. I gazed at the overgrown oaks with curious eyes.

_Woah Woah Woah Jake, what are you doing?!? This isn't like you!!? Jacob Black isn't a tree hugger!!?!!_ I thought to myself, trying to shake these strange feelings out of my head.

But the trees seemed different. Alive.

I swung my arms in the air, trying to wake myself back into reality, when I heard a large whoosh come from my left. What the heck was that?!

A tree branch had completely disfigured itself and hung low to the ground. It wasn't broken or forced like that. It almost looked as though it had grown that way.

I walked towards it, curiosity over taking my common sense. My hand reached out to its mossy twigs, touching it with the tips of my fingers. A string of sensations ran up my arm. I yanked my hand back within a split second. What the fuck just happened? In order to find out I decided to touch it again.

This time I reached for the tree and grasped it firmly in my hand. The feeling came again and ran through my whole body. Wait...did I just hear what I thought I did? I could honestly say that I heard the tree whisper something to me.

This was getting scary.

~*~BELLA~*~

Everyone was so worried about Alice. The tension was so high that even Jasper couldn't control it.

"What do you see?" asked Esme, trying to sooth her by rubbing her back.

"I see him going for a hunt. With Carlisle. And the pack." She was in deep concentration, re-picturing her vision.

"They left a little while ago." I interupted, all eyes were then on me. I felt my cheeks go bright crimson.

Edward stared into my gaze. An expression of lust yet anger smothered his face. I was amazed by the seriousness of his eyes, which then darted away and he stood up in a frantic movement.

"Ed, what is it?" Questioned Emmett.

"Bella,"He paused and cleared his throat,"did you say something?"

What? What was he on about?

"No? Why?" I said, more harsh than expected.

"Oh my god!"he choked and ran out of the house. Jasper and Emmett followed.

"What?! What did I do?" I panicked. Alice looked up.

"He can hear your thoughts?" she looked into nothingness with disbelief.

"He can WHAT?!" I screamed. Rosalie jumped over to me and held my shoulders.

"WHOAH! Bella! Chill!! We can figure this out!" she blurted out as her icy hands restrained me. This was just too much to happen in so little time. Everything was happening WAY too fast!

I was hyperventerlating. Calming down wasn't an option, I was too far gone. At that moment Jasper ran back in the room. He dashed over to me and placed a hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. If I could speak I would have praised him on all fours. I immmediately calmed down.

As fast as he came, he was gone. Edward was probably just as bad. SOMEONE would have to calm him down. Especially with his temper.

A thousand questions then filled my head. None having any answers.

How can he read my mind now? He never could before! Whats changed since then? What has happened to him? Whats happened to ME!?

I couldn't take it. I stormed out of the gigantic house, leaving confused faces behind me. I had to go.

~*~EDWARD~*~

I stared into Bellas gaze. Her chocolate brown eyes looking at me with guilt and confusion.

_Look at his face! It's so angry and serious...but,I can see....lust?_

I stood up in a flash. Oh my god. Please dont tell me I just read Bellas mind!?!

"Ed, what is it?" Questioned Emmett.

"Bella,"I cleared my throat, not knowing how to say it,"did you say something?"

"No? Why?" She said, quite acidic.

"Oh my god!"I gagged and bolted out of the house into the woods. Jasper and Emmett followed.

"YO! Dude?! What are you doing!?!" I heard Emmett bellow from behind me. I didn't know why, but Jasper turned around and headed home. Then I focoused on his thoughts, seeking the explaination.

_Oooh man. the girls are gonna be FREAKING OUT!_

I almost laughed at him until reality hit once more. I slowly came to a stop. Emmett just beside me.

"Edward. Whats going on?!" he demanded.

"I think I can hear Bellas thoughts." I mumbled, breathing out the words.

"Wait, I thought you _couldnt_?!" He was confused now.

"That's the point." I corrected. Emmetts eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Yeeaaa."

There was an awkward silence. Emmett rocked back and forth on his feet impatiently.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know."

**OK,OK,OK, I know this chapter is shit but it is kind of a filler. **

**_Please_ give me some ideas people I have a bit of writers block at the moment :(:( Plus its good to hear peoples POVs too :)**

**From your first-time author,**

**Shady xo**


	5. Freaking Out And New Gifts

**OMG I AM SO ANGRY WITH MYSELF! I cant seem to write this how I truely want it to be!:(:( I'm sorry if I dissapoint you guys-I know how you feel!**

**Any ways I gotta suck-it-up and keep going no matter how shit it gets coz somehow people are still reading (haha).**

**So yea, here is the chapter.**

**(Sorry for the wait!! I've been too busy :( )**

-

-

-

~*~EDWARD~*~

Emmett stood impatiently beside me. His thoughts filled with one thing.

_Why is he freaking out? He can read her thoughts! Big whooop!! Isn't that meant to be a good thing?_

"Its not the fact that I can read her thoughts that is scaring me," I said, breaking the silence,"It's _why_."

Emmetts eyes shot wide open. He finally saw my concern. He didnt know either what could have caused it as he tried to come to a conclusion in his head.

"What do you think happened?! A brain tumour?! A massive blow to the head?!" Emmett was panicking at this moment. He loved Bella almost as much as I did.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, there big fella'! Calm down!"

"What if its somethiing bad?! What if we lose her?! What if _you_ lose her?!"

I was mortified by those words. What if I _did_ lose her? What would I do? _Who would I be?_

I wasn't going to let anything happen to her any time soon. That, I was sure of.

~*~BELLA~*~

I speed-walked down the driveway to my car, yanking the door open as I reached it. My hands were shaking. All I wanted to do was see Jacob. My own personal sun.

I knew he wouldn't like the idea of me going to the cullens house, but he would shortly forgive me. He had too big a heart to hold a grudge.

I needed Jake's arms around me, his beautiful forest-like smell filling my lungs. His big brown eyes gazing into mine and even bigger pearly-white smile. He was beautiful.

Whoah?! Did I just say he was _beautiful_? Well, he was! I just didnt really realise it until just then!? Wow.

I put the key into the ignition. My old trucks engine roared to life with loud chugs.

As I was leaving the un-necessarily long Cullen driveway I saw a blur pass across the road. It ran a few seconds before turning around and heading for my car. In a blink it was already at my side with his hand resting on my open window. His messy bronze hair ruffled from the wind. Edward.

Breathe Bella, breathe.

"Breathing IS a good way to calm down." he laughed, staring at the floor.

Oh yea, he can read my mind. **sarcasm**

"Why are you here?" I asked a little shakey.

"To protect you Bella. I'm not letting anything get to you. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I will never leave you." his face was unreadable, but his voice was unusually stern and sure.

Oh great, now I have a vampire following me.

But what about Jacob? Edward cant cross the treaty line, I cant just ditch Jake. I loved him too much to do that. I _loved_ him.

Edwards head shot up. A pained look over-took his fine chiselled features.

"Is that true?" He spat with his teeth clenched together tightly.

"Y-Y-Yes." I stammered, too nervous to say the words properly.

Edwards head hung low. He was heart broken. I would have felt terrible for saying that if the memories of when he left me didn't shoot back into my mind. I became angry again. My hands started to shake.

"You should go." I spat, this time I really meant it.

"If that is what you wish, Bella." His voice was almost a whisper, but pain and heartbreak smothered the words.

And with that, Edward was running back down the drive to his house. He either ran slower, or I had gotten so used to seeing vampires run that I saw it more clearly. Wierd?

I continued my journey to La Push, going over the conversation again and again in my head.

_To protect you Bella. I'm not letting anything get to you._

What did he mean by that? What was coming to get me?

I shook it off and focussed on driving again. Wet roads don't help the un-coordinated. A head ache then burst out of no where, nearly making me swivel into a ditch.

I clutched my head with one hand, the other still holding the wheel and steering. SHIT THIS HURT! My body felt on fire! I had about 10 miles until LaPush, so I decided to push through it and keep going. Billy would know what to do.

The fire started to get hotter. 6 more miles, Bella. 6 more miles.

~*~JACOB~*~

_We are in your command, through life and death._

What the fuck!!?!! The tree is fucking SPEAKING!! Whats going on!?!

_Dont be afraid. We wont hurt you. We only hurt those you wish upon us._

The tree will hurt people if I tell it to?! What. The. FUCK! How is this happening!?!

_You have the power, Jacob. You have the power to communicate and control the nature around you._

"And how do I do that?" Holy shit, I just asked a tree a question. I am seriously loosing my mind here.

_Clear your mind. It will come to you naturally. Believe in yourself, Jake. Believe._

I dont know why, but I felt like I needed to trust this voice. I needed to believe it.

I let go of the tree, and to my surprise, the branch coilled back up into its original position. Almost like it never came down.

"Oh.....kaay?"

I hesitantly lifted my hand into the air. Some how my instincts told me to. I kept moving it higher until it was in a horizontal line, palm down. I focoused all my energy to my arm, feeling it pulse through my veins.

The ground rumbled. To my astonishment, an emerald sprout popped out of the dirt. Did I do that?

I tried the same thing again, this time making the sprout grow at a rapid pace. After a few seconds it had already grown to my knees. I felt excitement coarse through my body. I think have a special power?

I held my hand out another time. Concentrating on that little plant, I forced all my energy towards it again. This time it grew even faster, non-stop. It was already a fully grown 30 foot tree in the same time it took me to make the first sprout grow. Leaves and all. Whoah! This was cool!

I decided not to linger any more and head home. They would be wondering were I was. Especially Bella. I had been missing her ever since we first went off for the hunt. Later tonight I'm going to sneak out and experiment some more with my gift. I'm not going to tell anyone about it. Not yet.

-

-

-

**Ok, so I have thrown in a little twist. :) Can you figure it out? Its not really that hard but yea :)**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ reveiw and dont be afraid to be harsh coz I really need the criticism to tell me what i'm doing wrong! :)**

**I love you all,**

**Shady xo**


	6. A New Way Of Living Life

**OK I know the chapters seem to be getting shorter but I'm going to try and make them longer :) I never get to go on the computer and and when I do, I literally spill my guts onto the keyboard and submit that as a chapter. Haha :)**

**And I noticed no one gave any sugestions when I asked for ideas.....Geez you guys probably never read my notes at the start and end of chapters do you? If you dont then why are you reading it now?!! haha, Ok the next chapter is now up and I hope you enjoy :D**

**-**

**-**

**-**

~*~BELLA~*~

Only 2 miles left.

I could feel my body aching in every available spot. My face was scrunched in pain. My hands trembled out of control.

Finally! 1 more mile! I pushed down the gas and sped towards Jakes house, forcing my truck to its limit. The loud roar of the engine couldnt even distract me from my agony.

The house was in sight. I needed help. I couldnt take it any more. I was so impatient that I stopped the car and ran the last 50 feet, leaving it chugging in the drive. The pain was bluring my vision. I could feel myself going faint.

In a last desperate attemp I screamed at the top of my lungs, using the last of my energy.

"HEEEELLLPP!!!!"

I fell to the floor, my legs loosing their strength. The last thing I saw was an old wheel chair flying out of the house forcing its way to my side.

The rest went black.

* * *

When I woke I found myself in Jacobs messy little room. A damp colth was placed on my head along with multiple ice packs on various places. They didn't seem to stop the burning.

The flames rushed down my arms and legs, not missing an inch of flesh. I yelped in pain. Three large men ran into the room immediately. I could tell it was Sam, Paul, and Quil.

But no Jake. My heart sank to floor.

Where could he be? I was almost certain that if I was in trouble, he wouldn't leave my side if his life depended on it.

I screamed again, this time I yelled for Jake.

"Bella, calm down! He's not back yet. I need you to focous on YOU for a second now. Dont worry about Jake, he's fine!" Sam said with fear in his voice. He turned to Billy who was sitting outside the door and whispered something to him.

"She is nearing the transformation. Its certain now. We need to get her outside to safely phase."

Phase? Ok wait, what's going on? I'm going to_ phase_?! How?! I'm not a werewolf? Am I?

I needed Jake. _Now_.

"Bella we have to get you outside! Its too dangerous in here!" Sam turned to Paul and Quil, "Get her out! NOW!"

My body was shaking violently. Rage took over me. Four gigantic hands slid themselves underneathe me and lifted me up.

I was carried through the hallway and out the front door. They didn't put me down until we were atleast 30 feet from the house.

As my feet made contact with the ground I felt my back arch out of place, like my spine split in half. My head flung back and my arms reached out to what felt like nothingness around me.

I crouched down to the ground, only to spring back up with a loud and painful howl. Thats right. _Howl_.

My body exploded. All I saw was a white with hints of chocolate brown blur fly around me. Whoah.

~*~JACOB~*~

I was atleast 3 minutes from home now as I started jogging through the lush woods. All I could think about was Bella. Her chocolate brown hair and big beautiful eyes. I couldn't wait to see her.

Thats when I heard a deffening howl of pain in the distance. I had never heard anything like it before, but I knew it was bad. I phased without a second thought and sprinted to where it came from.

_My_ house?

I pushed my legs harder, determined to find out what was wrong.

Then I heard the most beautiful voice start ringing through my head. _Bella._

Just as I enetered the clearing of where my crummy old house stood I saw a white and tinted brown ball of fur burst into running. Was that Bella? If it was, then she ran in the opposite direction of where I was, probably not seeing me when I got there.

_Whats going on!? Whats happening?! Where am I going?! What am I?! Where's Jacob?!_

Bella was freaking out in her thoughts. She was running in the direction of First Beach, but I dont think she had a clue where she was. I bolted after her.

It took me a minute to catch up to her. She was FAST! I came up on her left flank, but she didn't stop running.

_Bella just calm down. I'm here. I wont leave you. Please slow down._

Her head spun in my direction and she came to a sudden stop. I guess she heard me.

_Where were you!?! I needed you, Jacob!_

_I was coming back from hunting, Bella._ I was practically apologising to her, _I didn't know_ this _would happen. If I did, then I wouldn't have gone in the first place._

I hung my head low. Bella jerked hers up under my chin to get me to look at her.

_It's ok._ She looked sorrily into my eyes, _I believe you. But what am I going to do? I'm pretty certain that I just morphed into a wolf a second ago._

_You need to calm yourself down. You will never change back if you are angry or scared. Just breathe._

She nodded and closed her eyes. I stood there basically staring at her. She made a pretty awesome wolf! I think she was actually bigger than Leah! Her fur was white all over except for the mesmorising brown pattern that scattered from the back of her neck to the tip of her tail. Her legs were strong and sturdy, a big surprise considering her clumsiness.

Bella was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

_I cant do it._ She sobbed,_ I cant._

_It's ok, it took me a few hours._ I chuckled._ Lets just go for a run. It seems to calm me down, so we should give it a try._

_Okay!_ She seemed to jump with excitement at my suggestion. I loved to see her happy.

_Lets go! I'll race you!_ We both sped up and ran towards the east. Bella managed to keep up extremely well. She even overtook me at one point, but I pushed harder and she was soon back behind me. She started to slow down, so I did too. We eventually came to a stop and Bella looked at me. She was confused.

_Whats that smell? Its revoulting!_ Bellas face cringed.

Then it hit me. A fresh scent was nearby. A scent all too familiar.

Vampire.

~*~EDWARD~*~

She loved Jacob. Bella loved Jacob.

I knew I should never have left her. I needed her in my arms, but I'd hurt her beyond repair. My heart was shattered. I was all alone.

I sitting in a clearing not far from the mountains on the east. As I was going over the last few years in my head, I somehow came to the conclusion that this was his plan all along. Jake was trying to split us up from the very beginning

Rage filled my body. I wasnt loosing Bella without a fight. Jacob Black had something coming.

* * *

I ran back west towards LaPush. Treaty or no treaty I was going to get that over-grown flea bag. How could he take MY Bella? How could he do that to me?

I was only a few minutes out when I saw 2 huge wolves. One was obviously Jacob, but the other was slightly smaller and was a pure white with brown tints. It was beautiful.

I tuned into their thoughts, trying to figure out who was the other wolf.

_Whats that smell? Its revoulting!_

I knew that voice. I knew it well.

_Vampire_. Jacob responded, sniffing the air. Then he shot his head in my direction.

I knew he could tell I was there, so I revealed myself from the scrub and bush I initially hid behind. Bella's huge wolf head turned and stared at me.

"So when did this happen?" I scolded at Bella. She looked pissed off at my tone and responded sourly in her head, _Just before, thank you very much! Now go away. Your starting to make me angry._

Her voice was beautiful. Even in her mind. I pushed that thought aside and remembered why I was there.

"May I have a word with you, Jacob." I didn't make it a question. He didn't have a choice.

_Anything you say to him, you can say to me. So go ahead. What is it?_

Bella was really pissed and irratated. It was unusual for her.

"I'd prefer not. This is between Jake and I." I gave a hate filled look towards Jacob. He obviously picked it up.

_And what exactly is that, leech? What have I done to make you so hateful towards me?!_

Jake looked furious. If he was in human form to start with, he would have phased right then and there.

I swalled my nervousness and ignored the vile smell of wet dog so I could bravely speak my words.

"You took my Bella from me." I gritted my teeth. I was holding back from lunging at him and tearing the flesh from his bones, but Bella was here. I didn't want to make her see a horrific scene like that.

_I didn't _take_ her, you_ left_ her. And then she chose ME._

That was it. Jake had gone too far. I pounced on him in a split second, slicing a deep wound into his shoulder. He fell to the ground and gave a slight whimper of pain. Serves him right.

_NO!! Edward, I chose him because he does whats best for ME. He doesn't spontaneously hurt the people I love. He doesn't act like a dick when things don't go his way. He, LOVES me!_

Bella ran to his side and was giving me a death glare that could have made any vampire shit themselves. But she was right. _I_ was the one going too far. What have I done?

I ran into the woods. I had to get away. Anywhere but here.

-

-

-

**What do ya' think? Too much crammed in? Not covering any important details?**

**OH and I realised I havent included Leah yet!? Sorry about that guys, I kinda forgot :)**

**Plzzzzzzzzz review and thank you to all who have subscribed and ect. :)**

**From,**

**Shady xo**


	7. Revealing The Truth

**I have been doing my best to try and update and I managed to get 2 chapters up in a week (chpt 5/6) :D:D I dont know what you think, but that was a big achievement for me, haha. Anyways, keep reading my story and plz for the love of god, REVIEW!! It makes my day :) Haha. Oh and I have made a Beta thingo, so anyone who needs one just let me know :)**

**From the babbling author of this story, **

**Shady xo**

-

-

-

~*~BELLA~*~

How could Edward do that!? He attacks Jacob and then just runs off!! That boy has issues!

I looked down at Jakes wound, it was really deep. He needed medical attention. Now.

Without a second thought I stepped back. I concentrated on my thoughts, slowed my breathing, and relaxed. A burning sensation flew down my spine. I opened my eyes and realised I had _actually_ done it! I phased back!!

Jake whimpered, snapping me back to the situation. I ran to his side and grabbed a t-shirt from the bundle of clothes tied to his leg and applied pressure to the gash. He immediately burst into what sounded like laughter. It was hard to tell because he was still in wolf form.

"What?!"

He started eyeing me down, still chuckling. I looked at where he was mostly staring at to see my completely exposed chest, along with nothing else on. Fuck. I forgot phasing tore your clothes.

I snagged Jake's pants off him and put them on, covering my chest with my hands. His wound was almost healed already, making me feel stupid for trying to help him in such a rush.

He closed his gigantic wolf eyes and soon phased back. My eyes absent-mindedly darted down just bellow his waist, getting a full view. I was the one laughing now. He didn't bother covering himself up. He looked at me with a cheeky grin and said, "I'm not ashamed, baby." with a fake accent, trying to seem smooth.

I couldn't seem to look away. I was surprised by my incapability to stay sensable and respect his privacy. Let me just say, he was _huge_.

Jake turned to me and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I had no idea why he did it, but I knew that I enjoyed it. His lips didnt seem to burn against mine, I sort of expected them too, since he was so hot. But I think because I was a wolf now, our temperatures were about the same. He pulled away and stared into my eyes with pure love. He was beautiful.

"Did you really mean what you said....." he paused before going on,"....about me?"

My cheeks went bright crimson once again. I took a deep breath, nervous to speak what I was going to say next.

"I-I-I did. I do."

His face lit up like a tree on christmas eve. His hands cupped my face and he pulled me in for an amazingly passionate kiss. Better than the one on the day of the newborn fight. I couldnt help but feel something in his pocket- wait. He didn't have pockets? Oh my god. I think Jacob got a little carried away (if you know what I mean).

A loud, peircing howl came from the west. I think it was Sam, probably calling us. Jake relentlessly parted our lips, pulling me into a firm yet loving hug. I never wanted to let go.

"That's Sam, he's calling a meeting."

He freed me from our embrace.

"Well, we better get going." I shrugged. I started to head into the trees to undress but then I just thought 'what the heck, he has seen everything already', and just stripped right there. I could feel Jakes eyes on me. I didn't really care, I got more than my fair share of _staring_. Smiles kept tugging at my cheeks as I went on.

We phased in the clearing, but it took a little while longer for me to do it. Being a werewolf isnt that easy, and I was still getting the hang of it.

My head was bombarded with the constant chatter of the pack. One voice was louder and more clear than the others.

_Ok, has everyone phased?_ Sam bellowed.

_Yeah, looks like it. Whats going on?_ Jake replied. We were running towards LaPush to meet up with everyone else. The wind in my face felt _amazing_.

_I will explain when everyone gets here. This conserns us all._ Sam phased back as soon as those words were spoken. He seemed.......worried. Too worried. Was this about me? Becoming a wolf and all? Wait, how _did _I become a wolf? I thought had no Quillette decendants? Do I?

We reached Jakes house shortly after, only to see the most confusing thing. Billy was in his wheelchair sitting next to my father._ Comforting_ him. Charlie had his face burried deep into his hands, he looked ashamed and yet shocked at the same time.

What was more confusing was when everyone else arrived, still in wolf form, they just walked right up to Billy and Charlie and sat around them. What the heck were they doing!?! Charlie didn't know about the wolves!! They were just exposing themselves to a what looked like an emotionally unstable man and giving up our secret!! What was going on!!??!

_Dont worry Bella, he knows. Before you guys phased before Sam briefed us on the situation. There is something else you should know too._ Embry looked at me strangely and walked into the scrub to phase back. He went and stood by Sam, who was talking to a man I had never seen before. Sam popped his head up and guestured something to the pack.

_We gotta go phase Bells_. Jake said as he calmly answered my thoughts.

A wolf that was a little bit smaller than me walked over to where Jake and I were. Her loud feminine voice then started to echo through my mind. I could tell it was Leahs.

_Hey Bella. Sorry I haven't been here. I was off the reservation for a few days visiting some old friends up in seattle. I just got back. _She guestured her head to the woods,_ We can go phase first so the boys dont see._ _You can borrow some clothes of mine, they are just by that tree. _

I started to wonder how she knew I needed some clothes when her voice rang through my head again.

_I heard your thoughts when you phased, plus when you turn wolf for the first time you dont magicly seem to know that you have to strip down before hand._

I seemed to chuckle at her humour, even though as a wolf it didnt quite sound like it. I liked her.

We headed off and phased in no time. I was getting better at it! Leah handed me a worn out black tank top and some scraggly cut-offs. The bra didnt seem to fit, so I had to go freestyle.

Once we were dressed, she led me back to Jakes'. I immediately fast walked to Charlie, almost jumping to his side. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Had he been crying?

Just then, Jacob scooped me into his huge arms and sat with me beside Charlie. I hadn't noticed the boys were all standing around already.

"Sam whats going on?" Jake asked sternly.

"Well, it appears that we now know why Bella turned into a wolf. While you guys were out, I did some digging. But what I found was unbelievable." Sam hung his head.

"And what is that? What does it have to do with Charlie?!" I asked bitterly.

"I think I should let _him_ explain."

Everyone looked at Charlie. He didnt look up from the floor.

"Bella, the night your mom and I went to the hospital to give birth....something terrible happened." He swallowed and took a deep bretahe before continuing,"The baby died." Tears welt up in his eyes.

"Your mom and I were shattered. Then we met Ian and Heather Altera in the hall. They had just had a baby, but were incapable of looking after it. They had no money, no jobs, no where to stay.

"Your mother and I decided to take _you_ in. Just before Heather put you in my arms, she gave us a warning. A warning that all Quillette legends were true, and that when you came of age, we should be wary of the signs. We had already heard those tales but didnt _really_ believe them, and so just continued our lives, giving you all our love as if you was actually our own. When we split up, your mother wanted to take you somewhere where the was less a chance for you to find out who you really were. She was determined to never let you know. I protested but she left anyway."

My dad had never been this emotional before. Neither had I. I myself was now in tears, the only thing holding me together were Jakes strong arms wrapped around me. Everyone was dead silent.

"I didn't know what to say when you came to live with me. Should I tell her or not? I couldn't decide. After these last few days, I got a little paranoid that you had been kidnapped or something. You didn't return my calls and no one had seen you. So I came here today, in hope to find you. As I pulled into Billy's drive way I saw you on the other side of the yard. I sighed with overwhelming happiness, but it faded instantly when I saw you transform into a gigantic white wolf.

"You ran off before I could get out of the car. I just couldn't believe it, it actually happened. I rushed to Billy's door. When I got inside I told him everything, from the birth to what just happened. He rang Ian and told him he needed to be here. We were talking it over when a huge wolf burst out of the woods and walked up to the house. We went outside and Ian greeted who I now know was Sam. He lifted his head and let out an extremely loud howl before he phased and assured me not to be afraid. I was in too much shock to be afraid.

"Then everyone else started to show up, all from different directions. These HUGE wolves just emerging from the woods! My head was spinning. I was lost in thought. Thats when you and Jake got here and sat beside me....." He trailed off and was then quiet again.

Oh my god. Charlie and mom weren't my real parents?!?! Quil was my _brother_?!

~*~JACOB~*~

This was intense! Charlie wasn't Bellas real dad, Quil was her brother, the reason Bella phased was coz she was actually a Quillette descendant. Whoah!? That was a whole lot to have to take in for a single day. Poor Bella.

I hugged her tighter, hoping it would somehow comfort her. She seemed lifeless, not moving. She didn't even twitch. I looked down to see Bella's face smothered in tears. My heart broke in two. I hated seeing her upset.

Bella lifted her head up a little, it looked as though she was going to speak.

"S-S-So this whole t-time.......you lied?" Bella was shattered. Her heart was broken into such small pieces that it would take a microscope to find them.

Charlie didn't look up. A single tear fell down his cheek. Bella just broke down in my arms, her glistening tears staining my shirt.

I kissed her cheek as I gently whispered "It's ok Bella, you will be fine.". I bet she's _heard_ that before.

"No it wont!!"Bella screamed as she burst out of my arms. She gave a single death glare at Charlie and then bolted into the woods. I ran after her, even though I had no idea what to expect. She could be so angry that she would kill me for all I knew?!

As soon as she was in the cover of the woods her body burst into her beautiful white form. I quickly followed.

_How could he not tell me?!? How is Quil my _brother_?!? Why is this all happening to me?!? What am I going to do!?!_

Bellas thoughts were flooded with pain, confusion, and heartbreak.

_Bella! Just calm down!!_ I screamed. She shot her head up to me, clearly obeying. Wow?

_You need to get a hold of yourself. Too much has happened to us today and we need to find a way to cope. If we dont, we will end up worse and things will become even more unbearable. Please, Bella. I know how you feel._

_How? How can you know how I feel?! All that's happened to you is that you have to drink blood now! I, on the other hand, have just basically lost my only family and now have to live with the fact that I am a gigantic wolf that hunts vampires!! So don't tell me to calm down, I'm waaaaaay passed calming down!_ She stormed off deeper into the woods.

_Wait!! Bella, thats not the_ only _thing thats happened to me._ She stopped right where she was and turned around.

_Like what?! You cant pee properly or something!?_ The sarcasm was evident in her sour tone.

_No. Worse. Or you could say better, but I'm not sure yet._ She looked at me like I was on drugs or something.

_Well, tell me!!_ Bella was exretmely impatient when she was angry.

_I cant tell you. I have to show you._ The look of craziness was still blazing over her face as she tried to put those words together.

Well, this is it Jake. Too late now to try and hide it. She knows, well not _exactly_ but she will LITERALLY pick at your brain for it. I hadn't had much practice, but I had a feeling that I could do it.

I phased and pulled on my cut-offs. Here we go.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ok people this is the longest chapter to date :) Sorry if it's terrible but I haven't had much practise with writing stories, haha. **

**As I always say, PLZ review and I love you all!**

**From,**

**Shady xo**


	8. Calming Down

**Ok, again I know i've been taking AGES to upload but for those who have never had writers block, it sucks. I know this is shorter but I can never seem to get these chapters as I really want them to be :(**

**And as for the last chapter with the whole Charlie thing, I did it to really shake things up and give an unusual story line :) haha.**

**From the sleepy author of this story,**

**Shady xo**

**-**

**-**

**-**

~*~BELLA~*~

What did he mean by 'I have to show you'?

What was going on? Was there something I was missing? Something he hadn't told me? AARRG WHY WAS THIS SO FRUSTRATING!

"You have to promise me you won't scream or run away. I need you to understand this, Bella." Jake gazed into my eyes with a plead of desperation.

I nodded with uncertainty. I didn't seem to know myself well enough to predict whether I would panick or not.

"Well, here we go?" He looked at the ground before closing his eyes and lifting up his arm. His legs were shoulder width apart and looked rooted to the spot. In a way, it looked like a power-stance. I _almost_ giggled.

Then he began crumpling his face together, like has was concentrating deeply. The ground began to shake. Just slightly at first, but grew to a scary tremble beneath my paws.

Jake was starting to scare me. What was he doing?!

A small crack about 20cm long appeared out of nowhere in front of me, and out sprouted a lush green fern. Whoah?

Jacob released his tense muscles and relaxed his posture. He was calm. Too calm. I was freaking out.

"Bella calm down! It's ok! Don't be scared!" He repeated to me, stepping closer cautiously. I stepped back. Who knew what he could do to me. You dont want to get too close to a vampire werewolf that makes plants pop out of nowhere! I was scared of him.

"Do you see, Bella? Something has happened to me. I think it may be the gift that vampires' sometimes get, considering that I have never been able to do this before. Please, Bella. I need you of all people to understand." He looked like he was going to burst into tears. I guess he may have been scared about this whole thing too.

All I could feel was sadness. Sad about my dad, or ex-dad now. Sad that my once human life was now gone forever. Sad that all these things had to happen in a single day.

I sat down and placed my over-sized head into my paws with exuastion. Jake phased so he could talk to me again and layed beside me. He was a truely beautiful wolf.

_Bella, I know that this is too much for one day, but we need to go home and get everything sorted. Everyone is waiting for us to come back, and will get worried if we dont. Come on Bells, lets get you phased back._

His words were soft and soothing, almost apologetic. But he was right. We _did_ need me to phase back and get home. Without complaining I stood up and started to focus on phasing. I didn't say a word to Jacob. I didn't know _what_ to say.

After atleast half an hour of pure silence and frustration I finally phased. Jacob had gone off and brang me some fresh clothes to wear, so when it finally happened I was prepared.

"Are you ok?" Jake was looking at me sympatheticly.

I didn't know if I was, so I simply lied saying "yeah, I'm fine."

I was certain though that he noticed my failed attempt, but he just let it go and we started to make our way home. It was getting dark by now, but my eyesight never faulted. It was amazing! It kept my mind off what had been happening throughout the day.

As we entered Jakes backyard I saw that everyone except Billy, Sam, Quil, and the man Sam was talking to earlier had left. That meant no Charlie. I was disapointed yet glad at the same time. I wasn't ready to face him.

~*~JACOB~*~

Bella looked absolutely awful. But considering what has happened today, I think she looked better than she should have.

"Are you ok?" I asked. There was a million different answers she could give to that, 'No I feel terrible' or 'Absolutely great! Come to my house for dinner'. I doubt that she would say the second one.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. I could tell she was lying. Bella was a _terrible_ liar. But I knew she had reason behind it, so I didn't push anything. We started walking home, the sunlight was fading and I knew we were both tired. She didn't say a word the whole way.

Once we had stepped out of the dense wood and into my backyard, I saw that there was only Billy, Quil, Quil's dad-or should I say _Bellas_ dad-and Sam. They had all gotten sick of standing and sat down. Dad was still in the same spot where he was next to Charlie before but I guess Quil had occupied that seat when Charlie left.

Sam stood up from the old barrel he sat on and headed towards us. I knew he was going to fill us in on what had happened while we were gone.

"Charlie left just after you guys ran into the woods. He couldn't bare to be here when you got back. As for the pack, I sent everyone home and Paul and Embry are on patrol." Sam nodded.

"Ok, thanks Sam." Jake replied.

We walked up to where everyone lounged and took a seat on an old car part supported by half a mangled car frame. Quil was the first to break the silence.

"So, are you ok Bella?" He looked worried, obviously concerned for her.

"I'm fine. But its good to know that I have such a caring brother." She breathed, almost as a whisper. Quil smiled, but it washed away quickly.

"Bella?" I heard Quil's dad say, picking himself up and slowly walking towards us. Bella tensed up in my arms."Bella. I know you probably hate me and your real mother at the moment, but you need to know that we gave you up so you could have a proper life. A life we couldn't provide at the time. We still thought about you everyday. When you turned 10, your mother and I sent you a birthday present. It was small, but it meant alot to us. We wrapped it in purple wrapping paper with a lime green bow. Do you remember it?"

By now, Bella was consumed by tears. She nodded weakly in response to Ian's question. I kissed her forehead, hoping it would help calm her down.

"It was a teddy bear. The fur was dark brown and shaggy, it's nose was a shiny black. We stitched the outline of a wolf into its left foot to symbolise who you were destined to become." Ian was recalling his memories with such detail that I was captivated by the story. I felt like begging him to continue when he paused and took a deep breath.

"Bella, what I am trying to say here is that you can always truat that Heather and I love you, no matter who you become or where you go. We dont expect you to forgive us anytime soon, considering what has happened lately I dont think anyone does. But I'm going to leave you on this note, things will get better. They always do." And with that he headed to his car. Quil followed but not before giving me a pat on the shoulder and Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we head inside? I bet you guys are completrely worn out. Let me cook something up for you." Billy bantered as we walked towards the tiny red house.

Bella and I shuffled into my cramped up room and flopped onto the bed. I was completely exausted! We layed there for what felt like hours just holding hands and staring into each others eyes. Mine darted around every now and then, gazing at her flawless body. She traced small circles on my hand as the time flew by, leaving goosebumps where ever she touched. That was it. That was the point where my heart knew where it belonged. With Bella.

"I love you."

My mouth almost dropped as she spoke those three life-changing words.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ok I'm keeping the authors note short and just saying PLZ review and keep adding me to alerts and favourites!! :):)**

**From,**

**Shady xo**


	9. He Loves Me

**Heey people :) Sorry for the late updating but I have been truely flat out! :( Plz Keep reviewing and subscribing and ect and next chapter I am going to give a few shout-outs to the people who have reviewed the most or gave the best reviews :)**

**And btw, once christmas is here I will be updating hopefully a WHOLE LOT MORE because I will be getting my own laptop and wont have to kiss my sisters ass just to borrow hers. :)**

**From,**

**Shady xo**

-

-

-

-

~*~BELLA~*~

"I love you too."

Jacobs words filled me with an amazing sensation. My Jacob loved me. I could never be happier than that very moment.

He leaned in a gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, pulling away slowly. I felt my face burn to a deep rose. He chuckled at my body's response, and then leaned in again, this time deeper.

We kissed passionately for a while. I dont think either of us wanted to stop. When I couldn't hold my breath any longer I broke for air, only to pull Jake in again and engulf him with more.

Jake didn't resist, he actually begged for more. He pressed his body closer to mine and let his hands wander up and down my back. Wanting more, I tickled his bottom lip with my tounge. He granted me access and we just got more and more intimate.

Before I knew it Jacob was lifting my shirt up to my arms, trying to pull it off. I saved him the trouble and ripped it off myself, after ripping his off of coarse.

Wait, what was I doing? The Bella I knew wouldn't do this kind of thing? Then again, nothing about my life is the same anymore. I pushed my thoughts away and let my body take over, pressing itself into his even harder.

"Bella...." Jake moaned as I trailed down his neck, kissing every little inch. I pulled back up to his face and our mouths met again, this time Jake kissing with pure lust.

He pulled away and thrusted his pants off and threw them across the room. As he did, I peeled off mine.

The rest got more intense and more beautiful than ever possible.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in Jacobs bed, butt-naked and feeling somehow revitalised.

Jake was beside me in the starfish position snoring like a broken chainsaw. All that aside, he looked pretty cute when he slept. Trying not to wake him as I picked up my clothes and put them on. He stirred a little but remained asleep. I couldn't believe what we had done last night. Even though it _was_ magical, people our age shouldn't be having sex!

I slowly opened the door and walked out into the hall, closing it gently behind me. My stomach rumbled angrily as I walked towards the kitchen. I obliged and went to the fridge, only to see a note stuck to it with a cheap letter magnet.

_Just gone to Charlie's,_

He's pretty shattered, so dont expect me home anytime soon.

_I'll call you guys when I get a chance,_

_From Billy_

My heart ached as I read my 'no-longer' fathers name. A silent tear fell to the ground.

I stood there for what felt like a few seconds when Jacob walked in the room and wrapped his hands around my waste.

"Good morning, Bells." He smiled. It seems he slept well too.

"Are you ok?" He asked once seeing my puffy red eyes.

"Yea, just....still _upset_."

He nodded with understanding and rested his head on my shoulder. He didn't seem so tall anymore, I mean, I think the whole werewolf thing has made me closer to his height.

Right then my stomach growled with rage, demanding I eat.

"Well, looks like someone has the werewolf apetite!" Jake chuckled.

I smiled with embarrassment.

"It's ok, I fix you up something. Since I have had heaps of practice myself." He winked.

"But you dont eat food anymore, dont you? I mean, wont it seem disgusting to you?" Shit, I'm thinking out loud again.

"Bella, just because I cant eat it, doesnt mean I cant cook it. Just look at the cullens. Esme cooks food for everyone, doesn't she?"

I had to admit, he was right. So I just sat by the counter and watched him cook up some fresh bacon and eggs.

* * *

When I had finished my huge plate of food I was stuffed! I had never eaten so much in my life. In total it was 6 eggs, 8 peices of toast and 5 rashers of bacon. When I finished _that_, I drank 3 glasses of orange juice.

Somehow Jake was amused by my 'stomach capacity' and ended upo rolling on the floor laughing.

"What?! You used to eat even more than that!"

"Yea! But before you became wolf I would never have dreamt of you eating a _quarter_ of that!!" He chuckled, before laughing again.

_Ehh, Boys._ I thought while rolling my eyes.

When Jacob finally caught his breath, he sat down on the chair beside me.

"Shall we go for a run?" He smiled. Wow? He actually kinda read my mind, haha.

"Where to?"

"Well.......I was thinking maybe towards First Beach. There is a little spot I like to go....and I was hoping to show it to you." He looked embarrassed by his words, as if he was ashamed of showing his softer side.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" I asked excitedly. I didn't know if he knew this, but I really just wanted to do something to keep my mind off yesterday. I dont think I'm ready to put it behind me.

~*~JACOB~*~

We ran at record speeds to the little clearing just off First Beach. When I came here a few months ago I was mesmarised. I couldn't believe how pure and beautiful this untouched patch of land was.

It seemed to remind me of Bella.

As we came to hault a few metres away, Bella seemed nervous. She had been hearing my thoughts on how special this place was to me, and didn't want to intrude.

_It's ok Bella. I_ want _you here. As long as you are in my heart then I will share with you everything I have to give._

_Thats really sweet Jake._ _But I dont think I even_ deserve _you, let alone anything you have!_

_Bella. No matter what you do I will always love you. Whether you deserve me or not._

Bella shyed her head down. Obviously she, if in human form, was blushing.

_Shall we phase?_

_Yea, ok._ She smiled.

Bella turned around to the right with her back to me, preparing to phase.

_Really? Oh come on! We have already seen each other naked, we even had sex! I dont think we have to look away._ I joked.

_Truee._ She replied, amused by the situation.

We phased and slipped on the clothes previously around our ankles. Once Bella stepped onto the lush green grass, she lost her breath. It was more beautiful than when I was last here.

The flowers were in bloom and scatered themselves in small clumps all around us, the blades of grass were soft yet perfectly even, the weather had given way and the sun shone warmly on our faces.

Just.....spectacular.


	10. Vampire

**Heey, ok thank you for getting me to fifty guys it is really appreciated :D And if any one is curious about Edward not being here right now, I wanted to do some chapters on just Bella and Jacob :)**

**Here is chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy :)**

**P.S. I think Goldengirl62 just took the lead in most reviews now, haha.**

-

-

-

-

~*~BELLA~*~

Oh. My. Fucking. God. My jaw dropped to the floor.

It was _beautiful_.

I knew Jake loved this place, but I didn't think it would be THIS good.

"Do you like it?" Jake asked sweetly.

"Like? More like LOVE!" I laughed.

Jake was so happy with my response that he instantly had a grin the size of the earth plastered across his face.

I slowly walked deeper into the clearing and stopped in the middle. Soaking up all of the new smells and aromas, I spun around and waved my arms in the air. It was magical.

Jake snuck up behind me with his new vampire-speed and scooped me into his arms. I almost shat myself. I guess I'm going to have to get used to that!

We spun around like insane people for a while until I felt like I was going to hurl. We soon fell to the floor in fits of laughter, stomach pains and all.

I felt like for a brief moment there, the world came to a hault. Like all my troubles melted away and I was free. I was happy.

Jake and I layed there, and just like the night before we just gazed into each others eyes. I was a little uneasy about his eyes being red, but I could see the deep brown shining through.

_The smallest light will always shine in the dark_. I thought to myself.

We were interupted by a snap of a twig near-by. Jake shot up in a split second, standing in an intimadating stance. His muscles were stiffened and his jaw was tight, but he loosened up gradually.

"It's ok. It just the trees trying to call me." He spoke, in a tone that was waaay too calm and carefree than what it should have been.

"Trees trying to call you? So what, trees can speak now?!"I spat, starting to shake slightly,"Trees. Don't. Speak, Jake."

Wow? That was alot more harsh than I expected?

"Bella, they can to _me_. I found out yesterday when I made a tree grow. I know it sounds really insane but I swear its true, I need you to understand." He pleaded.

My shaking slowed down and faded away. I just stood there in complete silence, going over what he had just said. He really _did_ need me to understand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed at you like that." I apologised, staring at the floor.

"No. You had every reason to yell. This whole thing is crazy and too much for anyone to handle. First it was the newborn fight, then me becoming half vamp, you becoming werewolf, Char-" He stopped when he realised what he was about to say. My eyes welled up and a few tears escaped.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything, GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" He clutched his hair, yelling the last part.

"Jake can we just forget about it. The last thing I want right now is to fight and loose you too." I sobbed.

He pulled me into a soft hug, wrapping his arms around my shoulders while mine rested on his back.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know." I replied.

"Can I ask you to do something?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would let me try and like, _practise_ my power thingy?"

That was the last thing I expected him to ask.

"I know you are unomfortable with it but I have this voice at the back of my head saying I should."

I thought about it for a second. Who was I to restrict him from part of what he is?

"Of coarse you can! I cant stop you from doing that, Jake. It is who you are now."

Jacob's face lit up as bright as the sun. Obviously he had been wanting to do this for a little while now.

-

-

~*~JACOB~*~

I let Bella out of our embrace and she sat down in a mossy patch a few metres away. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do, but I guess I could improvise? Maybe I should stick to sprouting trees for time being? I seem to be good at that. Nah, that sounds boring. I want something more exciting. Whats the point of having a cool power that you dont even use?

I sat on the grass where I stood, placing each hand beside me flat on the floor, palm down. I closed my eyes. I could feel the energy running through me, pulsing in my veins.

_Welcome baaaack_. A soft whisper spoke, fading away on the last word.

_What should I do?_ I mentally asked it.

_Just breathe. Relaaax._

I did what it said. As my breathing slowed and my muscles loosened, I heard a gasp from Bella.

Instantly I opened my eyes, seeing her staring at me with a wierd expression. I followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at the flowers. Before there was small clumps scattered all over the place-now there was almost nowhere _not_ covered by them. Ha! Did I do that?

_Goooood Jacob. Well done._ The voice whispered again. _Keep going. You will only get better_.

I closed my eyes and decide to see if I could make a specific thing happen if I could picture it in my head. I know it sounded stupid, but what do I have to loose?

I focoused extremely hard on this one thing. The ground gave a soft rumble a few moments later, only for Bella to gasp again.

I opened my eyes one more, and saw that it had worked. Right before us was an amazing sunflower, standing tall and strong.

"How did you do all this?" Bella was dumbfounded.

"Well I kinda just pictured it and I made it happen I guess?" I answered.

"Can you do other stuff?" She seemed to be excited about all this now.

"I dont know? What should I do?"

"Try and make a cactus grow. I haven't seen one in years." She joked.

"I can try?" I laughed.

Once again I closed my eyes, pictured a specific thing, and focussed. The cactus took longer, but I managed to get one to sprout out.

"Now thats cool!" I chuckled. Bella seemed to share my opinion and smiled.

"I know this is kinda off topic but are we going to tell everyone about this? You know, the whole plant thing?" Bella asked.

I had been avoiding that question. I didnt know how to answer it. Should I? I know that I can't hide anything from the pack (secrets aren't allowed), but how will they react? Some of them might even be _scared_ of me for all I knew! This was complicated.

"Do you think I should?" I finally answered Bella, after sitting there in silence.

"I depends. Maybe we should just tell Sam for now. He would know what to do."

She was right. It'd be best to tell Sam.

"Should we go now or stay a little longer?" I offered.

"Could we go now, but take a little detour?" Bella winked. I knew she had something in mind for us to do.

"Lets do it!" I said, jumping up onto my feet. Bella followed my action and we headed into the woods to phase.

"Hey...whats that smell?" Bella said, cringing her nose.

I sniffed the air, freezing to a statue when I realised what it was. I could smell it faintly, and it seemed to be a little different, but I knew what it was.

Vampire.

-

-

-

**AAHH cliffy :) Sorry I justy felt doing that, haha.**

**PLZ KEEP R&R-ING!**

**Shady xo**


	11. Run, Bella

**Ok, FINALLY we have a real chapter up, haha. Sorry for the wait guys, I have been HECTIC. (plus I started another story :D Check it out on my profile ;))**

**Plz R&R and enjoy!**

**Shady xo**

~*~JACOB~*~

"Bella, phase and run to sam!" I bellowed at her. She was surprised with the ergency and ferocity in my words, but didn't question them. Bella knew something was wrong.

"Which direction do I go?" she nearly stuttered. Oh yea, Bella didnt know the woods like we did.

"That way. East." I said, pointing back to LaPush.

"Ok but...what if I cant phase?" Bella hesitated.

"Just get angry." I blurted with frustration," Now go!"

With a quick look of confusion, Bella bolted off, stripping along the way. As soon as she was out of sight, I focoused on the scent. It wasn't far off.

I tore out of my clothes in an explosion of fur, running after the vampire. I travelled a good 10 miles in a dead straight line. The scent was going north-west, but suddenly made a sharp right near the border of forks. I almost missed it and skidded across the dense forest floor. Where the hell were they going?

The scent got stronger. I was probably going to catch up to them in less than a minute. I picked up the pace and effortlessly weeved through the lush green flora. Now I realised.......it was heading back towards LaPush.

~*~BELLA~*~

"Just get angry. Now Go!" Jake practically screamed at me. Woah? I didn't think this is _that_ urgent? It's just a smell?

What could be?

I turned around and bolted to where Jake pointed, not looking back. I started stripping along the way so i didn't have to stop and waste time doing it. I heard Jake phase behind me and start running off in the other direction. Was he chasing something? I shook it off and kept stripping.

When my body was bear, I stood beside a tree and did as Jake asked.

_Just get angry._

I tried to think of things that got me angry.

I hated being away from Jacob.

I hated the life I suffered because of Edward.

I hated it when I found out about my father.

Actually, _I loathed _it.

I concentrated on that one conversation. On how everyone was so silent and pitiful as my da-_ex_ dad tore my heart to pieces. On the way it felt to be lied to your whole life. On the silent tear that ran down _his_ face.

And just like that, my entire being flushed with a powerful burn, ripping apart my bones. I could feel my skin being torn to shreds, my insides transforming and moving to different places, my heart beating stronger and faster, my paws standing on the moist earth.

Wolf form felt great.

Snapping my head out of my daydream I focused on what I was doing. Running to Sam's.

Embry Laughed.

No. I need to get to Sam's. Something is wrong. I smelt this…..sweet, yet absolutely REVOULTING smell and Jake just yelled at me to go get Sam.

I replayed the scene over and over again in my head of what happened, being careful not to share anything about Jakes gift.

__

Oh no. Oh no. This is not good

. Embry panicked, _Bella, that was a vampire you smelt. This is very dangerous. I need to alert the pack. Just keep running to Sam's and tell him what's happened. If Jake is going to try and take down the bloodsucker then he will need our help. RUN Bella!_

So THAT'S why Jake was so worried! I know now that this situation is more than what I thought it was. I felt stupid for not taking it seriously at first.

All of a sudden I hear a loud and piercing howl come from a fair distance away. Probably Embry alerting the others. Then out of nowhere a giant whoosh flew through my head, followed by at least three voices. All babbling on and frantically asking questions.

_Em, what's going on!?_ Screamed Leah.

__

Yeah! Why the big fuss?

__

Bella and Jacob caught the scent of a vampire. Jake ran off to follow it, and he may need our help.

__

Ah cool! It's been a bit uneventful 'round here lately. Now we got a little action!

Brady chuckled arrogantly.Embry explained, a little worry and desperation showing through.Quil added.

Brady, can you PLEASE take these things a little more seriously for once? Those leeches can actually kill _us you know! Now, we gotta go help Jake, giving his temper he could be dead by now! _Leah hissed.

__

Ok. Ok. Sorry, just don't hurt me

Up ahead I saw a dirt road in the clearing. I was pretty sure that it was Sam and Emily's driveway, but I needed to get closer to really tell.

__

Is this it?

I thought.. Brady pleaded cowardly.

_Yeah, just take a right when you get to the road and Sam's should be right there._ Embry replied.

__

If Seth is there with Sam, then get them both.

__

Ok. I will.

In a matter of seconds I was at Sam's. I walked up to the front porch, still in wolf form, and tried to see if they were there.

Sam was sitting in the lounge room on the big couch with Emily at his side, and Seth was sitting in a separate seat to their left.

Leah added.

I yelled out to them, but it seemed to come out as a bark. Never the less, they heard me, and Seth came running out. He ran past me to go into the woods and phased once in there.

__

What's going on guys?

__

Bella and Jake caught a whiff of a vamp. Jake's gone after it and he may need help.

Quil cut in before I could speak.Seth asked.

Just then Sam came bursting out in wolf form, entering our minds.

__

What took you so long?

Sam's mind quickly flashed to him giving Emily a kiss and telling her he would be back.

__

Aaaw, so cute.

. Sam said, embarrassed. I thought.Embry teased.

Ok so why are we here? Sam asked.

__

Jeez, how many times do we have to explain this?!

__

Enough to make sure EVERYONE knows.

__

Jake and Bells caught scent of a vamp and Jake has gone after it. He may need our help.

__

Wait

That's what your memory implied, yes. Why?

__

Then why is he not here in our thoughts?

I questioned., I interrupted, _Jake was a wolf when he ran off right?_Embry said, confused.Seth explained.Sam bellowed furiously at Quil.Embry complained

This made everyone extremely confused. He wasn't in our minds as he should be. Did he phase? Is he……_dead_!?

Oh no.

I immediately bolted off to where I last saw Jake. Maybe I could follow his scent or something and find out where he is? Or he could just be back there, picking up his clothes.

I just wanted to see him and make sure he was ok.

~*~JACOB~*~

The vampire was in sight.

But he was just standing there?

"Hello Jake. I see that the newborns had a...._significant_ effect on you. Please, no need for hastiness. That wolf form of yours cant do anymore damage than your _vampire_ form." He said with his smooth voice. It appeared he came surprisingly prepared, because he threw over to me a pair of jeans and a tight-fitting singlet, both my size.

"You can trust me." He assured, "If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done it by now? My name is Tyler, and I just want to talk. Which is kind of hard when you can't speak back."

I don't know where it came from but a little voice in my head told me to phase back. I walked away, taking the clothes with me, and phased.

I didn't look away from him. Even though I phased, it didn't mean I trusted him. When I pulled the singlet over my head, I started walking back.

"There we go. Not so hard now is it?" He chuckled with cockiness.

"What do you want?" I asked, not breaking my ground.

"Like I said, I want to talk."

"About what?"

"You."

-

-

-

**Here's the chapter people and once again I'm sorry for the late updating :( You dont know how bad writers block is until you've had it, haha.**

**Shady xo**


	12. Worried

**Ok guys Edward is back (and for reasons soon explained) :D Sorry for taking ages yet again, but I haven't been home much. OH and I figured out how to get the wireless working on my laptop, so now I can sit anywhere in the house and still be on the internet. I'm so happyyyyyy!! :D Haha back to the story....**

**Shady xo**

-

-

-

~*~EDWARD~*~

"She has not been changed to our kind,"I paused,"_but changed is an understatement." _I said under my breath, knowing everyone heard it.

"What do you mean?" Aro chimed.

"Enough about her, Aro. She is not _entirely_ why I'm here." I smirked.

"Then do tell, my friend."

A smile more evil than I thought I was capable of slithered across my face.

"Someone _else_ has been turned."

"Why who?" Aro chuckled,"Who else could have possibly been turned?"

"A werewolf." Everyone gasped. "Jacob."

The whole room looked dumfounded, not believing that a werewolf is able to become vampire. Everyone started talking amongst themselves claiming I was lying or going insane. Ha, they were way off.

"This is interesting. Very, interesting." Aro signalled a tall vampire to come to him. I had never seen him before, so I assumed he was new.

"Tyler. Bring him. I have an_ idea_ for our newest addition." He whispered in Tyler's ear evilly.

~*~BELLA~*~

We still couldn't hear Jake. He either was truely dead or just refusing to phase. Seth had howled out to him quite a few times, but no sign of him ever came up. It had been hours.

Where could he be? Is he dead? No. I will not think like that. He is alive. Well......as much as he _can_ be. He probably just chased the vamp up north or something. Maybe through the mountains.

But if he did then why was he not in wolf form? We all knew Jake wouldn't take the risk. What if they captured him? Oh no! They are probably torturing him!? Who knows what god awful things-

_Bella shut the FUCK UP!_ Paul screamed in his mind, _You are seriously pissing everyone off with your constant paranoia! We will find him sooner or later. He is too good a fighter to just be wiped off the face of the earth. He is FINE._

Whoah, that was a bit harsh?

_Pauls right Bella. He wouldn't go down easily. Why don't you phase back and get some rest, you know, have your thoughts to yourself._ Sam comforted. I could tell he was sick of me too and just wanted me away for a little while, but I felt tired anyway and decided to give in.

_Yea your probably right._ I agreed, _But you guys have to keep me posted on EVERYTHING that goes on. Even if you find a stick that looks like him, you tell me. Ok? Or_ else. I threatened, right before walking off and phasing.

The last thought I heard from them was _Sheesh, I bags not telling her any bad news._

I grabbed the clothes I had tied around my ankle from before and slid them on. They were simple items, nothing flashy. Just a pair of denim shorts Leah had given me, my best fitting bra, and a grey singlet.

I kicked small sticks around my feet as I trenched through the thick undergrowth of the forest floor. I had no idea where I was going, I just let my instincts take over.

I seemed to walk forever as the night went on. It was a full moon tonight, which lit up the surroundings with a soft glow. It was quite beautiful.

Before I knew it I had reached a clearing, one that was almost completely covered in soft clumps of purple flowers. This was _our_ clearing.

I immediately noticed the oddly placed sunflower and the cactus a few feet away. I gigled to myself at how irregular they looked.

_I wish he was here._ I thought.

I looked around for anything familiar, something that would help me find my way back to Jake's house. There was a large gap in between two trees on the opposite side of the meadow. I just decided to go with my hunch and started to walk in that direction.

Before I knew it, I was entering the grassy outskirt of the Blacks' property.

Whoah? I must have a sixth sense on how to get to places or something?!

I focused my gaze on the small red house in the middle. I could see Billy in his chair through the living room window. His eyes were off into another world, like he was completely consumed by his thoughts. In his hands was a small envelope, unopened.

I took a few short steps up the veranda and knocked on the flyscreen door. It took Billy 4 knocks to notice I was there.

"Bella, Bella please come in." He said shakily, very anxious.

What was wrong?

He wheeled himself over to the kitchen table and motioned for me to sit down. I did, but had a confused look on my face the whole time.

"Billy what's going on?" I asked straight up.

"Jacob left me a note. He said not to worry, he would be back in a few days maybe. He also said that the pack would be looking for him, so I wasn't to tell them where he went."

"Where did he go?!" I nearly screamed.

"I dont know, but he left you a note too." He removed the letter from his lap and placed it on the table,"He instructed me to not open it and it was for your eyes only. It was urgent and you needed to know excactly what was happening. Bella, is Jacob in trouble?" Billy's face was torn with worry, a type of worry that only a father was capable of. It was heartbreaking to see.

I took the note into my hands and tore the side open. Inside was a long letter adressed to me. I pulled it out and read the words that Jake had messily written.

_To my dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry to have taken off like this, I wish I could explain in person. What I'm doing is to protect the pack, the reservation, and to protect you. You have to understand. Please don't tell the pack where I am. If they find out and come here, it could be the end of us all._

_I am in Italy. The Volturi have found out about my transformation and need to speak to me. They said if I didn't come, they would wreak havoc on all of Forks, La Push, and Seattle combined. I have written these letters to you and my father because I know you two would be the most worried. Please, do not come. They wanted me alone._

_I love you Bells, and nothing can ever change that. I know now for certain that I have imprinted on you. Actually, I've kinda known for a while now. All I want is for you to be safe, and to live your life to the full. Don't let these recent events get you down, you are stronger than that. You always have been._

_Please stay safe, for me._

_Love,_

_Jacob._

By the time I had finished reading, tears fell like rain down my face.

The wretched Volturi had taken MY Jacob away. How dare they.

I was filled with rage, my body trembled uncontrolably and ached at my resistance to phase. I couldn't phase, not here, not inside Jake's house.

I stormed outside and exploded out of my clothes. Relieved from the pressure, I scanned my mind for anyone else there.

No one. Good.

I bolted off towards Forks. I had a plan on what I was going to do, but I needed to get some clothes for the trip first.

The wind flew fast across my face as I ran at my inhuman speed. My legs pumped steadily and my fur whistled around freely.

Before I knew it I was in the thick covering of the forest outside my ex-house. My fathers land cruiser was outside, parked in the exact same way he always did.

Shit. I didn't want him to see me, or vice versa anyways.

Doing what had always been done by the two men I have ever loved, I climbed through my bedroom window. It wasn't easy. I had no idea how those boys managed to do it like it was a piece of cake an it came naturally. I nearly snapped the tree branch, hit my head on the window, and got my leg stuck on the window pane, making me trip and fall onto the floor.

I knew Charlie heard me, his footsteps worked their way up the stairs.

"Who's there?" He said sheepishly as he turned the knob.

Fuck! What was I going to do?!

I bolted as queitly as I could into the wardrobe and shut the door. Milliseconds later the bedroom door slid open, revealling Charlie holding a baseball bat.

He eyed the room, looking for proof of an invader. When he found none, he gave up and just walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I didn't realise I was holding my breath until I let it pour out of my lungs.

The coast was clear.

I slid open the wardrobe door and headed over to my dresser. I took about 5 shirts, all of my pairs of shorts(about 6), 10 pairs of underwear, 3 bras and a few toiletries (toothbrush, hairbrush, hair ties, mini pack of tissues-just in case).

Once I had it all packed and ready in my school bag, I walked over to the window. I turned around to have one more look at the room I would never see again. The purple bedspread, the cheap office lamp sitting on my desk, my trusty computer-hey, I had an email?

I walked over and sat in the comfy computer chair. I clicked on the email inbox icon and opened up the new message. It was from Renee.

-

Hey sweetie,

I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. We were going to tell you, but could never muster-up the strength. I hope that one day, you would forgive us. Please, I want to hear from you.

Love Renee.

-

A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and stood up quickly. I was _not_ going to let this get me down. I have a mission and I was going to complete it, no matter what it takes. I was going to go to Volterra and I was going to get Jacob back.

I jumped out of my window, landing with a soft thud. I ran to my truck, which was still strangely here and turned the key. I could hear Charlie run outside in bewilderment yelling after me as the engine roared to life. But I didn't care. I drove off wrecklessly and headed toward the airport.

This was MY life and I was going to live it.


	13. Saving People

**Well, school has started again (as you may know) and I'm sorry to say that I will **_**not**_** be updating every week. :( I wont have the time and it will be harder to bring up ideas. :/**

**I'm really sorry, but I **_**will**_** continue the story. It will just be a longer wait. :)**

**Shady xo**

~*~JACOB~*~

A cell? They put me in a cell?! 'We just wanted to talk' they kept repeating to me, but no. They put me in a fucking cell!

I _knew_ the Volturi were up to something. I just went along so Bella didn't have to get involved. Shit. Bella.

She was probably _freaking_ out. I can't imagine the pain everyone must feel having to share her thoughts, haha.

That's when I heard the inhumanly quick padding of feet and a soft clatter of keys.

"Hey**,** _pup_." Alec spat, "Dinner time"

He winked at me bitterly and hand-signalled another vampire down the hall. The man walked over to my cell with a huge bucket in hand.

"Deer. Nice and warm. Just how you like it." He winked. A low growl rumbled in my chest, only making them laugh at me.

"Don't bother, dog. You're out numbered completely." Alec warned.

They opened the cell door just wide enough to fit the bucket through and shut it behind them, walking away chuckling to themselves. I took a look inside and saw the deep crimson liquid. In a way, I was disgusted. But a painful burn in my throat begged to differ. My humungous arms scooped up the bucket instinctively and I chugged down the blood like there was no tomorrow. The burn eased with each soothing drop flowing down my throat. It felt like heaven.

Once the blood was completely gone, I threw the bucket to the side. It clattered and snapped, but I paid no attention to it. What consumed my attention was the group of humans being led down the halls. All seeming to be tourists, they were constantly taking photos and touching the intricately carved designs in the walls. They were being guided by Jane, who had a rotten smile across her face. Boy, did they have no idea what they were in for.

"And over here we have the old cells. They were used in ancient times to keep enemies prisoner." Jane chippered. She gave me an evil glance before returning her attention to the group. "Any questions?"

A chubby man in a cheap Hawaiian shirt raised his hand.

"Yes?" Jane asked.

"Why is there that huge man in there?" He pointed towards me. Everyone nodded in curiosity, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Well-" I cut Jane off befor eshe could continue.

"I am a werewolf. Your guide-and everyone else in here besides you people getting the tour-are vampires. We are natural enemies, and they have locked me in here for god knows what reason." I said smugly, trying to piss Jane off. 'Well, they might as well know what was going on before they all get drained by Aro and his _minions_' I thought to myself.

The man in the Hawaiian shirt burst into laughter, "Well young man. You are quite the actor."

"You think I'm acting?!" I snapped. The man slunk back fearfully, "Tell me if _this_ is acting!" I don't know what came over me. I just lost control for no reason. It was like my mind was swapped with someone elses when I made my next move.

To everyones shock and fear, I phased right then and there in my cell. A few fainted, while others just stood there in shock. Jane was pissed.

"How _DARE_ you mess with our meals!" She screamed, slightly humured, shooting me her burning gaze and I fell to the floor in absolute agony. I whimpered and barked at the pain. Jane wasn't letting up.

I caught a glimps of the tourists standing there, petrified. In a flash, Alec, Demetri, and the other man who had the bucket were herding up the humans and forcing them into one of the cells on the other end of the hall. Demetri couldn't help himself while picking up one of the unconscious ones and snapped their necks, violently drinking the pouring blood. Others screamed in horror as they witnessed this merciless act of a vampire.

My whole body went into protecter-mode. I was not going to let these filthy leeches kill them like this.

Jane kept her glare on me, but with all my will power, I stood up. She narrowed her eyes, forcing a stronger wave of pain my way. It knocked me over again. Determined, I rose to my feet once more. Janes face went horrified as I fought back her power. No one had ever been strong enough to over-come her wrath before.

I gave a ferral snarl at her and she stepped back.

"ALEC!" She screamed.

Alec burst to her side, only staring at me. He was partly shocked too.

"It's not working! He is somehow blocking my power!" It was _Jane's_ face was filled with pain now, like she had used all of her energy on me and was fighting furoiusly for her will to remain standing. Alec took note and tried to use _his _power to consume me. His face was originally calm, but with each passing second it grew more intense, more concentrated. I was not overwhelmed by nothingness, nor pain. I just stood there. I didn't need to fight them mentally anymore, like I was immune or something.

Both Jane and Alec were staring holes through me, trying to force the pain. But somehow they were failing. I knew this was my chance. They both looked weakened in their attempts to restrain me and I could tell that their strength would regain if I let them have time. I charged at the iron door and knocked it down furiously. Obviously every vampire had heard the comotion, because I was suddenly surrounded by loud snarls and hisses. I gritted my teeth and took a defensive stance.

One extremely pissed Jane lept at me from my left. I dodged her right before she hit me and bit down on her right shoulder. She screamed in pain as I tore it off like paper and flung it acroos the room. Alec came to her rescue and pounced on my back. He yanked me to the floor and slammed his fist into my hind leg. Surprisingly, his hand gave a deathly crack and he backed away. I rose to my feet, completely unharmed.

Everyone in the room was silent. They stood there in fear.

"How is this _possible_!?!!" Alec screamed, clutching his broken and deformed hand.

To be honest, I had no idea exactly why either. But I was going to use it to m advantage and get these humans out of here.

-

-

~*~BELLA~*~

The plane was agonising. I hated it. Travelling around the world was not my forte. But if it meant I could save Jake from whatever hell those twisted bloodsuckers were putting him through, then I would do it ten times over.

The whole way to Italy I had dug my nails into the seats. My teeth solidly clenched shut with anger. Having only been a werewolf for such a short time, my control was extremely limited. I made the 3 year old across the isle cry when I barked at the air hostess about not wanting any nuts. It wasn't _intentional_, but happened none the less. The rest of the flight, no one bothered me. Even the people in the seats next to me requested to be moved elsewhere.

I didn't pay too much attention to it though. Although Jake was constantly on my mind, I tried to just focus on not phasing right then and there on the plane. _Imagine that? _I chuckled to myself.

As soon as the plane landed I burst out of my seatbelt, grabbing my carry-on bag on the way. Many looked at me with frightened or curious eyes, but never prodded arounded or tried to make conversation with me. For that, I was glad. I needed my space.

My feet trudged furiously through the crowded airport, searching for a way out. I was now much taller than before I first phased, so all I had to do was extend my neck a little and I could see over everyones heads. To my left I could see a rectangular-shaped bright green box above a door, a single white word printed on the centre. _That must be the exit sign. _I thought.

The second I started in that direction, a whafting draft filled my nose. It burned and stung at my senses. _I knew this scent._

Before I could react, an ice cold hand found its way to my shoulder. I nearly screamed at the shock.

"Hello. My name is Tyler. Aro would like a few words with you."

* * *

The so called 'Tyler' drove me in his shiny black van to Volterra. We did not drive at 300mph like the last time I had been here, so I had a few moments of soaking in the scenery. There was lush green fields in every direction, sometimes you would see some houses and barns or occasionally a small vinyard or two. This place was actually quite beautiful.

After a long while, we were starting to enter a more rough and rocky area. Hills starting growing taller, more vegetation was around, and there were fewer houses. It felt slightly gloomier as we went on, sort of creepy.

Nerves started building in the pit of my stomach. _What would I do if they tried to ambush me or something? Would they have me all locked up and chained with Jake, doing who-knows-what to us? What if I found Jacob dead?_ My heart sank at the last thought. What would I do without the love of my life? I could certainly never survive without him by my side.

No. He was alive. He was too strong and has too much to live for right now for them to kill him. The Volturi would never succeed.

I _knew_ it. I could _feel_ it.

My Jacob was alive.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So? What do you think? Good……bad? I'm not afraid of the verdict, so pleaaaaaaaaaaaase tell me!! :D**

**Come on guys, review! A little click of a special green button(*hint* *hint*) and the typing of keys make my day. ****J**

**Shady xo**


	14. Then Thats Your Problem

**Sorry for the wait :( But you know the drill! :D**

**-**

**-**

**-**

~*~BELLA~*~

Tyler dove up the stone roads. A few locals looked slightly suspiciously at the car, but thought nothing of it. I guess this happens often…

We drove around the more secluded streets until Tyler parked in a dark alleyway by a tiny butcher shop.

"Aro is expecting you." Tyler smiled, his hand gently pointing to the direction of the shop.

I hesitantly walked in. All the windows and glass was heavily tinted, giving a slight gloom. The walls were painted pink, with little pictures of meat roughly stuck on them. A large counter stuck out like a sore thumb on the far wall, napkins and specials were scattered lazily over the top. _Geez, this place could use a makeover!_

A man -who I could tell by his face was obviously Italian- came out from the back rooms, wearing a pink shirt (matching the walls), a white apron, and a little white hat that looked like the navy hats. His extremely hairy arm waved for me to come through, the other holding open the swinging door.

_Hold on? His eyes are _brown? _He's not a vampire! Does he know what's going on around here!?_

I just stood there. My mouth hung so low I would have had to drag it along the floor.

"It's ok. They won't hurt you."He smiled. I was starting to get the feeling he _did_ know. "Some said there was a bit of a rucuss going on and went to check it out, but trust me young girl, you will be fine."

"Do you know about them?" I almost smacked myself for asking that. How stupid can I get!!

"Yes, I do. They have a few vegetarians with them and I let them drain my meat before I go and chop it up. Saves me A LOT of work and cleaning. Its a win-win situation."

That explains it, I guess?

"Oh. Um, ok."

"They are expecting you." He emphasized the arm waving for me to go through, and I couldn't really say no. Not after seeing how trusting he is of these _leeches_.

I walked into the gloomy storage room, the butcher man behind me. Once the door was closed behind him, the man started leading me into another door -presumably the freezer.

"May I ask your name?" I blurted sheepishly.

"Fabio." He smiled.

Fabio. It seemed kind of fitting.

By then we had entered the freezer, and Fabio was opening a mildly hidden door on the opposite end. Again, he motioned me through.

As I walked into the now dark passage way, I mentally took in my surroundings. If things got bad_ (PLEASE DON'T)_, then I may need to know how to get out of here. Fabio led the way as he mindlessly walked through the stone tunnel. The roof was about a foot higher than where my head stood, so I never had to duck or anything. Then I saw it. That familiar place.

The tunnel came to an end, revealing the intricately designed hallway. This was the hallway leading to the large room in which the three powerful thrones thrived. I was getting nervous.

A loud crash snapped me out of my daze, making me shiver at its ferocity. I whipped my head around as fast as it possibly could have gone to face this shock. A humongous hole had been bashed into one of the concrete walls, rubble and dust lay everywhere. Humans flooded in fear and panic through it, not thinking of where they were going. Just trying to get out of here. _Oh no!_

My eyes locked on the figure that had caused the damage. I knew that fur anywhere.

"Jake! OH MY GOD! What's going on!!?!?!" I screamed aloud.

He whimpered at me and nodded at the scattering humans, turning away and running back into the gaping hole. That was when I truly saw their faces. No one was faking it, that's for sure. Purely horrific scorns and screams plastered themselves on their faces. Some were so scared that they almost looked blank, frozen.

Wait. Volturi......humans......Jacob......panic......What the hell was going on!?!

-

-

~*~JACOB~*~

_Nearly_ all of them. I had _nearly destroyed_ all of them. I had been punched kicked and bitten in every direction possible, but I had not even received a scratch. It seemed they could not penetrate me in anyway. Some were retreating, cowering deeper into the vicinity. Others were tackling me head on, which of coarse made it harder to protect the humans. I had to think fast. Some of the really hungry bloodsuckers had picked off the ones furthest from me, draining them vigorously in an attempt to gain any possible strength. At this rate it was getting harder and harder to keep everyone _alive_.

In a snap decision, I broke down a wall -hoping there weren't even more leeches on the other side. One of the humans, a well built man, caught on quickly and led everyone remaining through. At least it made it harder for the leeches to get to them, the only way to do it was through that gaping hole. And that meant getting through _me_ first.

All the humans were through, thank god, and there was only at least half a dozen vamps left. I was starting to believe I could _actually_ do this! A familiar scent then hit my senses, dragging me towards it. I clambered through the hole and saw Bella. My Bella. If I could smile in this wolfy form I would have. A scream from a human broke me out of my trance.

"Jake! OH MY GOD! What's going on!!?!?!" She screamed, nearly hyperventilating. I tried to tell her the best way I could- through nods and whimpers- and ran back through the hole to kill the remaining leeches. A painful tare ripped behind me, and a jet-lagged and pissy Bella flooded my brain.

Please _explain what is going on here!_ She demanded.

_The Volturi shut me off in a cell, then that bitch Jane was leading their 'meals' right past me. I couldn't help it Bells. I couldn't just sit there while they took the lives of innocent people. You need to help me save them.  
_

Bella just stood there, processing what was going on. But from the corner of my eye, I saw Caius. I'm sure he's had this coming for a while now, but that bastard was going down!

I bolted at top speed at the snow-white blonde, lunging at his throat. He ducked in a split second and I fell face first onto the marble floor. With a growl I stood back up, glaring hateful holes through him. In the back of my mind I saw Bella, she was taking down a young looking vamp with such ease that I wouldn't have believed that she had only been a werewolf for a few days. Caius took me slightly off guard, pouncing and slamming his clenched fist into the back of my neck. Of coarse, I barely felt it. I snapped back at him, managing to get a hand. I tossed it to the side and started stalking towards him, teeth bared.

Bella suddenly flushed out of my head, leaving only my thoughts left. In sheer panic I whipped my head around, only to see her sliding on her shorts and shirt and starting a fire. I'd have to ask her later how she knew to do that.

My eyes fell back to Caius, who had now cowered further back, clutching the hand-less arm. His face was terrified. He should be.

Again, I lunged at him. But this time I knew that he wouldn't get nothing but a limb missing. I tore at his head, and in one fluid motion it came off. _Another leech down, a few more to go._

Bella had retrieved most of the battered and broken pieces of vampire and had thrown them the fire. Blue and purple smoke rose from the flames, burning my nose in its sickly-sweetness. Bella didn't like the smell too much either, vomiting in a nearby vase. I threw in the pieces of Caius, noticing they had a slightly whiter effect on the flames.

"Jacob." An angry voice demanded. Shit.

I turned around to face the caller. A red-eyed Edward stood fiercely down the other end of the long hall about 100 feet away. He was pissed.

_You cant beat me Edward. I am too strong._

"Shut up dog! You have caused me too much pain to show you any mercy!" He spat venomously.

At that moment Bella came out from the other side of the hole, standing defensively beside me. Her hair was battered and some clothes were torn, but she had never looked more beautiful.

Edwards eyes dramatically softened at the sight of her, like a blind man seeing light.

"You will not touch him." Bella growled forcefully.

His eyes hardened again.

"Bella..." He sighed, "How could you love him? You love ME! You told me! You said it yourself!!" He pleaded. If he were human, he would have collapsed in tears on the floor by now. You could see him restraining himself not to walk over to us, let alone stand up.

"Yes, I did love you! But you hurt me! More than you can ever repair. And Jake healed me. I love him for that. I have chosen Jake, Edward. Deal with it." Bella said in an even tone, trying not to lose control. She placed a calm hand in my fur, solidifying her statement.

"But I love you Bella!! Why cant you see that!! I have risked my LIFE for you! How could you do this to me!!" Edward was now clutching his hair, holding back screams.

"How could you do this to ME!?! If you loved me in any way at all, you would _not_ have come here and killed innocent humans!!" Bella scowled at him, it was evident that she was one more wrong word from Edward away from phasing.

Edward paced furiously on the spot, mentally fighting himself. His hands flew back and forth from his face to his sides, clenching and un-clenching.

"But I _do_ love you!! With all my heart!" Edward pleaded.

"I thought you said you didn't have one." Bella backfired. _Ouch, burn._

"Shut UP dog!" He screamed at me, frustrated. "Why cant I be with you, Bella? Tell me! Why. Can't. I. Be. With. _You_?

Bella was now in tears as she removed her hand from my shoulder and took a step forward.

"Because..." She took a deep breath,"...I am finally listening to my heart. And it lies with Jacob." She faded with the last word, and stepped back. More tears ran down her face, but she made no attempt to wipe them away. I desperately wanted to wipe them for her, to hold her in my arms, but I knew this was not the time nor place.

Edward was shattered. He slunk to the floor, his breathing pained and harsh. He let out a hurtful scream, causing the scattered humans to peek their terrified heads around the corner to see what had happened.

"Kill me Jacob." Edward sobbed.

_No._ I refused calmly.

"_Kill_ me! I have nothing to live for!" He said harsher.

_No._

"Why?! Why cant you spare me of this pain?! Of this heartache and hurt!"

_Because that's not what Bella would want._

Edwards face fell.

_Do it for Bella, Edward. Live your life and be_ happy_._

"How!? I have nothing!"

_You have your family? I'm sure they can forgive you?_

"Not after this." He sighed.

Edward was distraught. Absolutely broken. His eyes never left the floor.

"Edward." Bella choked. It was the first she had spoken in a little while, "I'm not sure what Jacob is thinking right now, but please, don't kill yourself. I could never live with myself if you did that." Guilt rushed over her.

"But who am I without you! You are all I know!" He whispered, strained.

"Edward, dont say that. If I am all you know, then you have eternity to learn more." She said quietly.

"But what if I don't want to learn more?" Edward lifted his head and met Bella's puffy eyes.

"Then that's your problem." Bella replied confidently. She patted my side and began walking away.


	15. I Was Touched

**Well, uuh, yea. Here's the next chapter :D**

**-**

**-**

~*~JACOB~*~

I couldn't believe it. Bella had chosen me, and completely shot down Edward. I was touched.

She walked away after softly stroking my shoulder, obviously implying we leave. I gave a glance at Edward, who was still sitting in the very same position as he had been while talking to Bella.

His body was frozen. Like a fully clothed marble statue. Pain showed in his deep red eyes as he stared at the floor where Bella once stood. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Don't show me your pity." Edward spat, still not looking up.

"Then I won't." I replied simply, turning around and following Bella. She was helping to calm down all of the still panicking humans. Her back was to Edward.

"You need to calm down. Its over. This is all over." Bella reassured a woman and her young child.

"B-B-But w-what are th-they?" The woman stuttered, her teeth chattering out of fear.

"Vampires. But you mustn't tell anyone about them. They are not allowed to be known by the human world. You are very lucky though, it was a good thing Jacob was able to stop them. They would have killed you all for meals." Bella rambled. I came up behind her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"W-What are _you_?" The womans child asked nervously, craddling himself further into his mothers side.

"Werewolves. Or shapeshifters as we are told." Bella nodded, "We are pretty much _born_ to protect people from vampires."

I was overwhelmed with pride as Bella spoke. She was so understanding of everything, so honest and clear. There could never be another person better than Bella to have imprinted on. She had a pure soul.

"We should gather everybody else up. Who knows what they are going to do if they get out of here. Lets just say we shouldn't expect to stay secret anytime longer, thats for sure." I said as I helped Bella up from her crouching position.

"Yeah, we need to explain the situation. And we cant have word getting out." Bella sighed.

After 2 hours of nothing but running around and saying 'you need to calm down' and 'its ok, its all over', we had finally herded everybody up. Bella found us help from a scraggly middle-aged man, who I think she said she met on the way in here. I was weary of him at first, but I could tell he meant well.

No one could stomach being inside the shattered Volturi home, not after what they had witnessed, so we took them all outside. Bella was the one calming everybody down, seeing as they were scared shitless of me, and they all seemed to warm up to her. I just went around looking for any missing people and gathering food and blankets.

"Can we get you a drink? Some food?" Bella chatted softly to an elderly couple. _They're probably Australian_, I thought to myself as I heard the ladies quiet voice speak with a noticable accent. The lady waved Bella off in assurance that they were fine, when her sleeve fell up a little, exposing a green and gold rubber bracelet saying 'GO AUSSIE'. _Yep, definitely Australian._

"_Excuse me_! But what exactly is going on here?" A young man demanded with a stern look.

"We need to make sure we have everybody safe before we start expl-" Bella was cut off by the mans shrieking voice.

"No! I demand you tell us _now_! For all we know you could be a couple of freaky science experiments set on gaining our trust and killing us in our sleep! We have a right to know! I speak for everyone here when I say we have had one _HELL _of a day and, I. Expect. Answers." The man said furiously. _He probably works in parliament._

"If you could just calm dow-"

"NO!!" He screamed, "Now!"

Everybody leaned in closer, anxious to here what we were going to say. Bella sighed in defeat, knowing if she asked him to calm down one more time he would surely interupt her for the third time. The werewolf temper is short, and she obviously doesn't want to fuel the fire by giving him the matches.

"This war has gone on for centuries. Our ancestors," She pointed to her and I, "supposedly decend from wolves. And vampires are our mortal enemies."

* * *

Bella gave a brief outline of what had gone down today, carefully leaving out details of my little 'changing' from a while ago and the incedents with her family. When she was done, the sun had started to set. Because it was getting quite cold for the humans, we began a campfire. I went on and told the group the Quilette legends by memory of what my father had told me and they all sat there, listening intently. Everyone was so calm, so peaceful. It was almost as if the fiasco that went down today never happened, and everyone just lazily sat around a campfire. Thoughts of our bonfires on first beach flew through my mind. It made me miss home dearly.

"So….can you die? I mean if you don't age, then…" A woman asked.

"Yes, we can die, but it is very hard." Bella answered, "We heal at extreme rates and are very strong and fast. A brocken leg for us can heal in a matter of hours rather than the human time of a few months." Everyone gasped at that fact, looking at each other in disbelief. "Is there anything else we can answer? Anything you would like to know?"

"Yes actually." The screaming man from before raised his hand smugly, "If the vampires are meant to be incredibly strong and all, why did they not hurt you at all?" He directed the question at me.

"We told you, we are really strong." I said defensively, trying to dodge the 'tell them you are part vampire' bullet.

"But your people in the stories were obviously not strong enough to withstand what you took on today. They all got hurt or died at _some_ point." He pointed out stubbornly. This guy was getting on my nerves.

_Should I tell them? How would they take it?_

I looked to Bella, giving her a slightly panicked face. She understood, nodding softly at my unspoken question. Here goes nothing.

"About a week ago, in fact, there was a huge battle going on between newborn vampires and us Quilette wolves. The battle was over Bella." I hung my head, not really wanting to continue. The thought of people trying to kill Bella still hurt. Bella spoke up, filling the silence.

"You see, I fell in love with a vampire. Edward. He loved me too, but things got too dangerous. A small coven of human-blood drinking vampires wanted to kill me, two men-James and Laurent, and a woman-Victoria." Bella paused,"James got obsessed with me and was baffled by how Edward did not drink from me, and so he decided to try and do that himself.

"He attacked me, managing to just bite me, but Edward got there in time and killed him. I had to have the venom sucked out of me as soon as possible, so Edward did the honors. Ever since then, things weren't exactly the same. Eventually, Edward left me. I was shattered, but Jacob here made me better and we slowly fell in love. In a turn of unfortunate events, I ended up having to come here to Volterra to save Edward from killing himself. Which, regrettably, made me fall for_ him_ again.

"At the same time, Victoria, who was James' mate, was hell bent on killing me ever since Edward killed James. She wanted justice. An eye for an eye. A mate for a mate. The whole time she had been building up an army of newly changed vampires to hunt me down and kill me. When that battle began, the wolves along with Edward and his family fought on my side against the newborns. Because of my love for Edward, I shut out my love for Jake. Just before Jacob went off to fight, we kissed in a last effort attempt to forget our love. At that moment, I knew I no longer loved Edward, and that Jacob was my life.

"When Jake went off to fight, he was attacked by what I believe to be 6 or so vampires at once, all biting him simultaneously. The venom over took his body and made him what he is now. A vampire. But still able to change into a wolf." Bella quietened at the end, lowering her head. I was amazed by how observational and aware of the situation she was.

Everybody backed away from me swiftly as the last words came from Bella's mouth.

"Y-Your one of _them_?!" A woman accused venomously.

"In a way." I said unsurely, "But I would never hurt ANY of you."

"How can we be sure?" A Latino man piped up from the back of the group.

"He helped you _today_, didn't he!? Or did you all forget." Bella shouted back. Her temper was wearing thin, these people better kiss her ass for her not to phase.

Everyone backed down, hanging_ their_ heads this time.

"Can we please just get past this?" I said, a purpose hint of desperation coming through, "I think we could all use some sleep."

A chorus of grunts agreed with me, all sitting down and getting comfy again. Still, they kept a reasonable distance from me.

"Bella, umm, don't mind me asking, but...what unfortunate events caused you to come here to save Edward?" The helpful middle aged man from before asked politely.

"Fabio, that is a simple question...with a complicated answer." Bella said sadly, putting on a quick, fake smile.

"You don't have to answer, it's oka-"

"No. I'm fine. I can tell you." Bella assured,"You see, at first after Edward left, I was in this..._zombie_ state. But when I was with Jacob, I felt, well..._better_. I ended up feeling good enough to go out to dinner with a friend I hadn't spoken to in a while. We walked around the town streets for a while, aimlessly wandering, when I came across a few people who I knew were bad news. The closer I got to them, the more I could feel the presence of Edward near me, like he was watching over me, telling me not to go near them. I started hearing his voice in my head, like a conscience. And I began to crave it.

"I figured out after that night, that the more dangerous or reckless things I did, the more I could hear his voice. I used Jake to get my fix, like a drug. We rode motor bikes, me hurting myself and falling off. But still, I heard the voice." The whole group was silent as Bella poured he heart out. Some were close to tears, as others were listening so intently that their faces were stone.

"One day, in an attempt to hear it, I went to the local beach, where the cliffs were. I'd seen Jake and his friends do it all the time, me thinking that nothing could go wrong. I took off my shoes and prepared to jump off." Some of the women shrieked,"Unfortunately, Edwards sister Alice, another vampire, has the ability to see the future based on peoples decisions. Her only flaw is that she can't see it when a wolf pack member is near either her, or the person making the decision. She saw me jump. But Jake was nearby by then, and ran after me as I jumped. This cut off Alice's vision mid way and left her with the impression that I tried to kill myself by jumping off a cliff."

"So, how does this fit in with saving Edward?" The furious man from before asked quizzically.

"You see, Edward never actually stopped loving me. He was distraught and broken with out me and was verging suicide. When news reached him of Alice's vision, the dam broke. He came to Volterra to get the Volturi to kill him. He saw no life for him if I were dead.

"Alice came to me as fast as she could, telling me that the only way to get him to change his mind was to prove to him I was not dead. Hence forth, coming here." Bella concluded, finishing with a single tear down her cheek.

My insides tore as I saw her sad. My hand instinctively rose to her face and wiped it away, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry you have had to face all of this." The man in the ugly Hawaiian shirt commented sadly.

"No, it's okay. I've managed so far, I can handle it." She sniffled, breaking the hug to straightening her back.

"You need sleep." I said quietly to Bella.

"I have beds?" Fabio offered, obviously hearing my statement.

"Oh please, that would be wonderful?"The lady with her child pleaded.

"I own a motel just that way." Fabio pointed up the secluded streets,"You can stay in the vacant rooms."

"You are too kind Fabio. Thank you." Bella praised.

"No, its my pleasure. You have all been through enough to deserve at least a roof over your heads." He said politely.

We all stood up and gathered our supplies and belongings, heading up the slanting roads towards where Fabio pointed.

_This has been a long day._

**-**

**-**

**Yeah so, this is kind of a boring chapter :/**

**Let me know what you think and tell me if I need improving!! :D (which means REVIEW GOD DAMMIT!!!)**

**Shady xo**


	16. Everybody and the Motel

**OMG This story has more than 10 000 hits!! Thank you guys SO much!! I'm over the moon :D:D (It's funny, the second I wrote that I thought of **_**New Moon**_**…..btw has anyone other than me _already_ got it on DVD yet? Haha :D)**

**Here's the next chappie, and enjoy :)**

**-**

**-**

~*~BELLA~*~

The motel was small, but reasonably spacious and organised. It was obvious that Fabio didn't get many customers because of the thin layer of dust covering most of the place.

After everyone had lazily gathered in the main room, sitting everywhere and anywhere that was capable of being sat on, Fabio left to collect all of the room keys. No one really wanted to have a whole room only to themselves, so insisted on sharing. There was roughly just over 20 of us, including me and Jake.

We found out everyones names during the short walk to the motel. The lady and her son were Jayla and Nick, the man who not-so-subtly gave Jake death glares and screamed for answers was Phillip, the Australian couple were Bill and Jean, the man in the cheap Hawaiian shirt was Oscar, the Latino man was John, the woman who asked if we were able to die was Vanessa, another woman who came for her annual vacation to Italy was Georgia, and her tall and very quiet male companion was Andrew, and the 9 others were Ashlin and her parents Judy and Graham, a man called Jamel (Jah-melle), two cousins named Erin and Sky (both were girls), and three best friends called Scott, Kameron, and Dylan.

When Fabio returned, he carried 5 sets of keys. We grouped ourselves so that there was an even amount of people in each room and that no one had to sleep on the floor because some of the rooms could not hold more than 3 people at a time. Jake and I were sharing with each other, separate from every one else; partly because half the people were scared of us, but because we wanted to be together for the night. Jayla, Nick, Erin, and Sky shared a room, Scott, Kameron, Dylan, John, Jamel, and Phillip took one of the two the big rooms, Oscar, Bill, and Jean volunteered to share, Vanessa, Ashlin, Judy, Graham, Georgia, and Andrew took the other big room. Nobody argued with the arrangements, they were quite happy with them. We all headed off to our respected rooms, exhaustedly collapsing in the beds.

As soon as the door was closed to our room, I leaped on Jake. I hated how apart we had been all day, and I craved his embrace.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a death grip, not letting go. When I felt his arms mimic my actions, butterflies flew wildly in my stomach. I could never be more happy in my life than at this very moment.

"Bella, I missed you so much!" He exhaled roughly beside my head, gripping me tighter, "You have no idea."

"I love you." I whispered into his neck.

Jake pulled away, looking me right in the eyes with his hands resting on the sides of my cheeks, "I love you too."

And with that, our lips crashed in pure desperation. Our movements were quick and fierce, both of us fighting for dominance, as I snaked my arms through his rough and longer than usual hair. Jake moaned against my lips when I tugged slightly, only for him to kiss again, this time even more passionately. Jake slowly led us to the bed, hovering over me as I laid back against the pillows. We broke the kiss for a split second, taking deep inhales while we had the chance, but immediately went back to what I'm calling pure bliss.

Jakes hands wandered aimlessly around my waist, caressing and moving absentmindedly about. I could have sworn at that second I was in another world. One with only Jake and me, no worries, no complications, no problems, no sadness........just us. Just happiness.

My trance was interrupted with a soft knock at the door.

Jake and I both reluctantly stood up, straightening ourselves out so that we didn't look like a mess (considering we just heavily made out on the bed).

"Uum, knock knock. Can I come in?" Came the voice of Fabio.

"Y-Yeah, sure." I said shakily, trying to catch my breath.

The door knob turned slowly and soon entered Fabio, sets of towels in hand.

"I thought you may want a shower, and you can't without these." He handed us one each, "The bathrooms have the necessities; shampoo, conditioner, soap, etcetera, but unfortunately no towels." He shrugged.

"Thank you, we appreciate everything you've done for us tonight." I replied gratefully.

"No no no, its my pleasure! You all deserve it. Your welcome." He said, smiling soundly.

"Again, thank you." I added, as he turned to walk out the door.

The door shut with a quiet thud as Fabio closed it behind him. I turned to Jake, who had already set to work on showering.

"Want to go first?" He joked, flashing his mesmerizingly beautiful smile my way.

"No, you can. I'm going to go to bed." I sighed with a soft smile back.

"You sure?" He insisted.

"Yeah. It's been a long day." I waved my hand lazily, turning down his offer.

I began to remove the covers of the bed, arranging the pile of plain white pillows that rested on the end of the bed evenly between mine and Jakes sides.

"Your beautiful, you know that?" Jake commented from the bathroom doorway after a few moments.

I felt love flow through me at his words, and I couldn't help but blush. He chuckled at my response, walking back over to me and lightly hugging me. If this were a movie, this would be the part where that song from 'Ghost' starts playing in the background.

In an attempt to do a 'Jake' and lighten the mood, I said "Whoah, jeez Jake! You _do_ need that shower first!" and backed away dramatically.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." He said sarcastically, snatching a towel off the chair they were carelessly thrown over.

"Hey, I was just doing what you do." I defended.

"And what is that? Insulting me?" Jake smiled, mocking shock by putting his hand to his chest.

"No, just making smart ass comments." I laughed.

"Yeah, coz I'm good at it!"

"You sound like Quil right now."

"He learnt from the best." Jake winked.

"Uugh." I scoffed, throwing a pillow at him. He caught it with ease, unfortunately giving me a cheeky look.

"What, no. Jake, stay where you are. Not a step closer or you're getting it." I threatened as he stalked slowly towards me, a menacing grin plastered across his face.

He didn't stop.

I was getting nervous, he was going to do something, and I doubt it was going to be beneficial for _me_.

"Jake....I'm warning you..." I said as sternly as I could, trying to intimidate him.

He still didn't stop.

By now Jake was less than 3 feet away, his face never changed. I braced myself for the worst, covering my head with my hands at the second he twitched a finger. Before I could think, he was engulfing my with tickles. I screamed in protest, cussing myself for moving my arms up and giving him perfect access to my stomach and under arms.

"No.....ahahaha.....JAKE! Aaaah......I can't.....BREATHE!!" I wailed in between screeches.

"You shouldn't have thrown the pillow then!" He chuckled in arrogance, letting me go.

"I hate you sometimes, do you know that?" I joked once catching my breath.

"Naaw, Bella, thats not a nice thing to say!" He pouted.

"Bite me." I spat.

"I'd rather not." He sighed, only then did I catch the literal meaning of my words.

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sor-"

"Don't be. Its fine. I would never hurt you, you know that." He kissed my forehead, lingering on that spot longer than necessary.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but..._quote_; 'Jeez Jake, you _do _need that shower first' " He laughed.

"Haha, go ahead. I'll wait for you to get out and we can go to bed together." I smiled, lightly pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.

"I guess I better hurry up then." Jake winked.


	17. Thank you, For Everything

**I am sorry for like, more than a month with out updating! But the fact that FanFiction isn't my number one priority in life kinda got in the way. I had NAPLAN testing, then this week I have exams, and also an assessment on clarient on Friday, and I am now in TWO concert bands at school (Junior band **_**and**_** Senior band :D) and then there was my netball season starting up again and uuuggghh! TOO MUCH! I'm sorry for letting anybody down, but it's the best I can do at this present time. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, even though it's not very eventful.**

**Shady xo**

~*~BELLA~*~

I awoke in the morning feeling light and refreshed. Yesterday was a big day, and a good nights sleep was exactly what I had needed. The smell of something delicious and savoury wafted its way into my senses. It was coming from a few rooms down. I sat up in the bed, seeing no Jake, but a tiny note addressed to me.

Bella,

I'm cooking everyone breakfast in the main kitchen just 3 doors down, you know, to gain a little trust back from everyone (they don't seem to like me very much). I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful when you slept and I didn't want to ruin that. I love you,

Jake.

Even the smallest gesture flattered me when it came to Jacob. He was so warm hearted, loving, impenetratable to the ways of the hateful mind. Wow, I really _do _love him.

After a shower and getting dressed, I made my way to the delicious scent. And to my utter shock, there, in the kitchen/dining room, was a smiling Jacob in a white apron and chefs hat placing food on everyones plates. The room was filled with a subtle sense of joy, like yesterday was behind us all. Everyone seemed at peace.

Jacob's head turned to me, smiling even wider. "Sleep well?" He asked.

I laughed, "Yes, I did. What are you making?"

"French toast, with scrambled eggs and bacon also to choose from." He said, pointing to each frying pan containing the specified food. My stomach growled, loud enough for everyone to hear. A few chuckles escaped from the watching others.

"What will it be?" Jake smiled, not bothering to ask whether I actually wanted any (not like he had to). I looked at the french toast, my stomach grumbled. I looked at the scrambled eggs, my stomach grumbled. I looked at the bacon, my stomach grumbled.

"A bit of everything." I confirmed. Jacob laughed and served large helpings on to a plate, then handed it to me calmly.

"Uuh, Jake? This looks like a bit much." I asked hesitantly, eying down my loaded plate.

"Not with the wolf apetite, Bells. Trust me, you'll want seconds." He clarified, going back to serving the other people waiting.

I shrugged and walked over to an empty seat beside Scott and Dylan, with Kameron, Erin, and Sky on the other side of the wooden table. As I reached for a fork and knife from the centre of the table, Kameron spoke up.

"So, whats with the 'wolf appetite' thing? Do you guys like eat real messy or something?" He joked.

"No, it's not like that. Well, some of the other wolf guys _do_ eat really sloppy, but that's just them." I laughed before continuing, "It's just that we eat quite a lot. Jacob over there would eat 4 over-sized helpings per meal, and still have enough room for desert." I pointed my loaded fork at Jake, who was listening to our conversation.

"Whoah, that seems like a lot of cooking." Erin grinned. We all laughed at her remark, "I used to cook most meals back home, and living with 5 others didn't make preparing food very easy. I wonder how you guys do it!"

"We are lucky to have Emily, she's the one who would cook for everyone. She is the alpha of the packs fiance, and not to mention imprint. She loves cooking, and with our appetites, she almost never leaves the kitchen." I added.

"What's an imprint?" Scott asked, intrigued.

I blushed, but answered his question.

"Imprinting is where us wolves find our other halves, or soulmates as you'd call it. All we have to do is look into their eyes even once, and then we are bound for life, though it does not happen until you have started phasing. The imprintee though has the most control, as they decide on what the relationship would be, whether just friendship or love on a deeper level. If it's what they decide, the person can even choose to have the imprinter just as a protector, or even big brother of father. It's all quite complicated actually." I explained.

Everyone nodded, understanding what I had said.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, did you imprint on Jacob?" Sky piped in.

"Yes, and he imprinted on me as well." I answered proudly, "Double imprints don't happen often, infact, it _never_ actually has before, but our love is stronger than the average imprint."

"Do vampires imprint?" Dylan asked, completely confused.

"No? Why would you ask?" I replied curiously.

"Well," He hesitated, "then how did Jacob imprint on you? You know, coz he's all vampire now."

I laughed. _Oh…that._

"Jake hasn't always been vampire, you know. Before he was changed, he was a shapeshifter too. He imprinted on me _before_ he was turned, and I guess it has managed to stay true through the whole process." I nodded assuringly.

Everyone went back to eating, occasionally breaking into conversation with each other. By the time everyone had finished their plates, I had engulfed all of mine along with two more. Jacob was cleaning the dishes with the help of Fabio and Jean.

"No, silly. You should always wash dishes in _hot_ water, not luke-warm. That way, the food comes off easier and they dry quicker." Jean informed Jake sternly.

"You sure know a lot about cleaning dishes, ma'am." Jake smiled, getting a playful slap on the arm from Jean.

"Oh stop it, when you've lived as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few tips." She winked. Wow…..for an old lady she sure seemed flirtatious.

"How about you two gather up all the dishes off the tables and I'll get some of these ones done?" Fabio suggested, interupting their laughter.

"Oh, sure. Just a moment." Jean smiled, making her way to the recently vacated tables. Jake on the other hand, made his way to me, pulling me in for a lazy, yet loving, hug. Of coarse, I hugged back.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair, quiet enough for _my_ ears only.

"The feelings mutual." I laugh-whispered back. A chuckle escaped his chest as he held me tighter, giving us a little swaying motion as we stood.

~*~JACOB~*~

"The feelings mutual." She replied quietly, smiling into my chest. I laughed, not only because it was funny, but because I think my habits have been rubbing off on her lately. We stood there in that position for a little while, swaying softly from side to side. God, I loved Bella! She was amazing. Perfect in every way, shape, or form_. Literally_, I thought.

"Ugh-humm!" Someone dramatically cleared their throat, alerting me and Bells. We turned around and saw Jean standing beside us, a tea towel in hand. **(AN: A tea towel is the Australia/New Zealand name for dishtowel. Just letting you know :D)**

"You've got work to do, mister." She stated in a serious motherly tone, but easily slipped up and smiled.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." I replied reluctantly, "I'll only be a sec." I whispered in Bella's ear, kissing her forehead before returning to the sink.

………………………………...

The dishes were done, kitchen clean, and I now had an extremely broad knowledge on forks and knives.

I guess that's what happens when you put Jean in a messy room.

Bella had sat at one of the empty tables and waited for me as Jean washed, I dried, and Fabio put away. And when we were finally done, I took her hand and led her to the beautiful fountain I only _just _noticed when we first entered the motel that was around the back of the building. A twinkle of curiosity hit me about why it seemed so hidden.

"Where are going?" Bella queried, eyeing me suspiciously.

"You'll see." I answered before pushing open the back door. Now revealed was the 6-foot in diameter fountain beholding a statue, surrounded by pure sparkling water and lillies inside a larger 10-foot in diameter shallow pond. The statue was of a woman draped in a loose cloth, supporting an elegant butterfly on her finger with the other arm resting calmly by her side. Bella inhaled sharply, gasping at the beauty of it all. I was too, but not as obviously as she was.

"Wha-?" She said, shocked.

"I saw a peek of it when we came her last night. I didn't know if anyone one else did too, but I wanted to surprise you with it. It's amazing, right?"

"It's……it's……undescribable!" She shook head in disbelief. Bella's eyes scoped the whole garden, peering at the lush green grass covering everywhere that the winding, thin, stone path did not. There was petunias and tulips of every colour planted expertly around the edges of the high brick walls that acted as fences to unwelcome eyes, and a wooden park-like bench facing the fountain.

"Do you want to sit?" I asked, guesturing to the bench.

Bella's eyes widened, but fell just as fast as she rethought the situation.

"Jake, what if we aren't meant to be in here? What if this is Fabio's special place or something? I really don't want to intrude, not after everything he has done for us." She finished solemnly. _Ahh, there's the Bella I know and love…always thinking of others before herself._

"You're right, we probably shouldn't…" But as I spoke, the sound of a gentle heartbeat grew louder, moving closer to us.

I turned to face the source of the heart, holding Bella by draping my arm over her shoulder.

The back door we went through opened, and out stepped Fabio. His face held deep sadness, even though he was trying to suppress it. Closing the door behind him, he hung his head low.

"This was my wife's garden. She'd spend every day out here, picking and pruning, all that stuff. She took such care and had so much love for this place, I could have sworn she would have left me for it if she could." Fabio laughed with strain, pausing and taking a deep breath.

"The day she died, I couldn't stand to walk through that back door and see her work, wiltering away helplessly from the lack of upkeeping. Until one day my eyes betrayed me and I looked through my bedroom window, seeing nothing but browns and oranges where such beauty once thrived. Ever since, it's been my life goal to keep this garden alive." He finished. Bella's eyes were welled with tears as she sucked back a sob. Although these words had seriously touched me, I was unable to cry. Deep inside, I felt disgusted with what I had become. Vampire-ness was not as good as Bella made it sound to be.

"I'm so sorry, Fabio. We'll leave." Bella apologised quickly, holding her breath to stop more tears from cascading down her face, and began pulling me to the door.

"No, please don't." Fabio sighed, "The look you two give each other, is the same look I used to give her. You are more than welcome in here." And with that, Fabio turned around and re-opened the back door.

"Wait-" Bella called out, Fabio faced us again, "Thank you. For everything."

He smiled at the floor, and looked back up at us, "It's my pleasure. Enjoy yourselves."

When Fabio had left, Bella and I sat on the bench, me craddling her my arms as we soaked up the serenity of the atmosphere.

Finally, peace, quiet….and Bella.


	18. She ran

**KEY: **

**Italics/Underlined= The voice that helps Jacob with his powers (name later revealed).**

**Italics= Jacobs thoughts towards it.**

~*~BELLA~*~

I'm going to marry Jacob in this garden, no joke. When he pops the question (hopefully one day) I'm picking this place for the ceremony, end of discussion. Its just so _beautiful_, and _serene_. I don't think I ever want to leave!

Fabio has done an amazing job on this place. Everything is just so perfect, its nearly too good to be true. You would have to actually _see_ this garden to believe it was so good.

Jacob adjusted his arm around my shoulder, wrapping it more around me as we sat on the park-like bench. I tilted my head to see his face, hoping he was looking back. To my dismay, he wasn't, and had a somewhat troubled look.

"Are you ok? Whats wrong?" I pried. Jake lowered his face to mine, pecking me on the lips but lingering there for a little while.

"Just a lot on my mind." He shrugged, looking away.

"Like what?" When he didn't reply, I spoke again, "Don't shell yourself up Jake, trust me. I've been there before."

This caused a bit of a reaction from him, his eyes betraying the tough guy act he was putting on. My old self is a bit of a raw spot still.

"You're right." He sighed, "But I don't want to worry you. Its nothing of your concern."

He doesn't want to talk about it. _Not gonna talk about it my ass!_

"Too late. Its my concern now." I gave him a look, "Shoot." I demanded.

Jacob sighed in defeat, releasing me from underneath his arm. He slowly collapsed his head into his gigantic hands, rubbing his temples.

"Its just…..I can _hear_ them." He said, straining for the right words.

"Who? The people inside? I can hear them too, you big goaf." I laughed, stopping when I looked at Jacobs face. He was deadly serious, and obviously wasn't talking about the people inside. _Way to go, Bella_.

"No, I know you can. But that's not who I'm hearing."

"Who then, Jake?"

"The plants." He said hesitantly, looking down to the floor, "They keep whispering to me, and to be frank, its really unnerving."

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"They are pledging their services, what ever that means. And they won't shut up." Jacob chuckled a little. It was always good to see him smile.

"What do you mean by 'pledging their services'? " I inquired.

"They keep saying how loyal they will be to me, and I can do to them as I wish. I don't know why, but yeah. That's the gist of it." He shrugged, "What do you think it means?"

What _did_ it mean? Its not everyday you get plants talking to you, and certainly not saying things like pledging services. Wait a sec…

"Could they be telling you to like, control them?" Jake was confused. "I mean, remember when you made that cactus and all sprout out? Maybe they are saying you can do that to them." I suggested.

Jacob thought about that, deep in concentration. _Wow? Did I get it right? _I thought to myself.

Finally he came out of his trance, looking to me. "Maybe I could try?" He pondered.

I smiled as my approval while I watched him sit by a bed of flowers. He positioned himself like he was doing a meditation session. You know, when they sit there and say 'Oooooooohm.' for ages. He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

The flowers shook. Only slightly at first, almost looking like they were being blown by a light breeze, but it grew more intense as time drew on. The intesity increased even more. And more. Now they were all swaying dramatically in a circular motion, completely in-sinc with each other. It looked like an exorcism or something. I had to restrain a slight laugh at that thought.

As I looked around me, I saw that not only this bed of deep blue tulips were swaying, but pretty much the whole garden! Everything was moving in a fluid motion with the thing next to it, with only the park bench, the fountain and statue, plus me and Jacob in stationary positions.

Speaking of Jacob….

He was still sitting there, the same emotionless expression on his face. It was as if he was somewhere else at the moment, like out of his body somehow. I wondered what was going to happen next as a single tulip started to break pattern and struggle its way up above the soil.

I was getting scared now.

~*~JACOB~*~

Maybe Bella was right? Maybe they were asking me to use my powers. Best find out the practical way!

I sat with my legs crossed infront of a small patch of blue flowers, not even thinkning about what species they were. Tulips maybe? Wait, I'm going off track. I need to focus.

I took a deep breath, whafting in the scents around me. I could smell Bella, and everyone inside the motel. I could smell the fresh bread being kneeded into its required size before being placed in the oven next door. I could smell the wineries just outside of Volterra, fermenting a new batch of wine as we speak. I could still smell the stench of the now dead vampires ashing away in the castle atop the hill.

_Good, Jacob. Breath in the world around you. _That familiar voice sounded through my brain. _You must feel the earth before you can control it._

_Say what now? _

_Oh yes, my friend. You have the ability to control the earth, and its natural products. Water, air and fire are out of the question, but dirt, rocks, plants, and pure metals are well within your grasp._

_Oh really? Ha! That's pretty cool!_

_Don't get too excited. You must learn to use, and control, these abilities first._

_How do I do that?_

_Concentrate. You must become one with whats around you. Focus on a single thing, and then expand._

Taking this very un-specific advice into stride, I decided to go with something small. These flowers in front of me maybe?

_Ok Jakey. You gotta concentrate. What can you try to make them do?_

_Be creative. It's the easiest way__…. _The voice faded away as it spoke, echoing in the back of my mind.

Creative? Huh….

I can do creative.

I'll start with one flower, and make it shake. Yeah, that sounds easy enough…is it?

I just realised. I have no idea how to do any of this?

_Uuum…..magical voice that knows everything about me? A little help would be nice! _I yell-thought.

Silence.

Great. Now I'm stuck with this by myself. Good for nothing voice…..I should give it a name. Unreliable Voice In Head. Uvih (like yooh-vee). Seems fitting.

Ok, how about I just imagine these things happening? Like I did with the cactus in Forks. Yeah, ok, sounds like a plan.

I thought hard on what I wanted the plant to do. Just a little vibration...

Woooah! What was that! I could see the plant moving, WITH MY EYES CLOSED! Oh my god, oh my god, this is cool!

_Geez, Jake. Get a hold of yourself. Your meant to be practising, not freaking out at stuff._

I mentally shook off that moment of weirdness, and started again. This time though, I tried to get _all_ of the blue flowers vibrating, not just one.

I can feel it now, the energy flowing through me and into the floor, streaming its way into the garden. The blue flowers were definitely vibrating now.

How about a little more _oomf, _dare I say?

I pushed the flowing energy harder out of my boddy (not actually knowing how I was doing it) and set its coarse for the flower bed.

Oooh here we go. They look like they're being electrocuted! Haha, maybe I could try something a little more…..syncronised? Circles. That's it. Circles are always used in syncronised swimming aren't they? Well its worth a try.

I focused again, this time pushing even more energy through me. The whole garden was vibrating, and soon they each started to form a brisk sway in a clockwise direction. I heard a stiffled chuckle from the left of me, and I immediately knew it was Bella. Oh my god! Bella! I'd completely forgotten about her!

Heeeey…..I have an idea?

I completely concentrated my mind on to one single blue flower. _If only I could just figure out how to do this…. _

_You are doing fine. Keep doing what you're doing._

So now Uvih decides to speak! What a great help…

I did what it said, and kept doing what I was doing.

The flower shook, and a single root started to detach itself from the soil.

YES! It's working.

I pushed harder, and out came 4 more roots.

I pushed again, all but forcing the flower into the air. It rose in a flash of fury, flicking loose dirt everywhere.

Ooops…

Back on track!

The flower was hovering about 4 inches above the other flowers, which were still moving in circles. Momentarily shocked by what I just did, I nearly missed the gasp that Bella had emmited.

Now for phase two of my idea…

I made the flower shake off its dirty roots, flicking frantically from side to side. Whoops, I might have to get the hang of that. When it was clean enough, I hovered it over to where Bella stood. The swaying that I had going on with the other plants slowly died down to a stop, as I waited for Bella to take the flower in front of her. Everything was still.

I opened my eyes and turned to my left. Bella was standing there, jaw almost hitting the floor, and eyes as wide as a deers when caught in headlights.

"Take it." I beckoned.

Her face shifted from the flower to me, and back again.

Twice.

Three times.

Will she just take the damn thing?

But no, she wouldn't. She did something I never expected.

….

She ran.


	19. What Is Happening To Me?

~*~JACOB~*~

Why did she run? What the hell? Where'd she go? I'm shocked! She'd seen me do this before, and it's just a flower. Why the whole 'freak-out' ?

I need to go after her. "B-Bella, wait!"

Over the fence she hurdled, heading towards the road. I bounded as fast as humanly possible after her, trying my hardest not to go that little bit _too_ fast and attract unwanted attention. Bella, though had no plans of holding back. She jumped and leaped over small cars, dodged pedestrians with such agility and speed that for a split second even I was mesmerized. Onwards she ran, and I _had_ to do something. Things were getting out of hand now, no one runs like that. Not humans anyway…

I picked up my pace slightly, but Bella was going much too fast for my liking. She was getting out of sight range now, powering ahead like a soldier on a mission. Wait. Did she just hit herself? I could have sworn she just slapped herself in the face on purpose. What the heck is going on? I sighed. There's no way in hell am I going to catch up if I keep playing 'Mr Inconspicuous' and trotting through the crowd, my instincts had to take over. But which ones? The raw and strength-filled wolf, or the subtle but lethal vampire?

I choose both.

~*~BELLA~*~

_Run._

_Run!_

Don't look behind you!

"I will, master."

Master? Did the word 'master' just escape my lips? What the hell! Why am I running? What are these voices; these commands? Why can't I control it? Why can't I control my body?

What is happening to me?

_Shut up, pup. I'm in control now. Just sit there like a good little girl and let the big kids have the fun._

What.

No one says that to Bella freaking Swan. Not even some punk-ass voice in my head. I clawed my mind, feeling a grasp over it that I couldn't shake. Something had control of my mind, and apparently body. Rage bubbled in my core, the feeling of the wolf tightly tucked behind it. Try and control _this_, you bastard.

_Smack!_

Right in the face.

_How DARE you! I'M in control! Nobody can defeat my power, not even you and your stupid attempt of rebellion against it. You'll never escape my hold!_

'Oh really? Give me my body back, or you'll regret every word you've ever spoken.' I thought, speaking towards this voice in my head. It seemed to affect it though, because I heard the grunt it made when forced my right arm to slap my face. I lost control of the arm as quickly as I had gained it, I guess whatever is controlling me was taken by surprise. I didn't feel it, but the voice sure did.

_Too late, pup. You're mine._

'Wrong answer, bucko.'

The wolf howled and angered behind its locked cages, lashing to be free. I did myself a favour and you could say I, uh, 'picked the lock'.

My mind screamed in pain and I could feel the bars of the voice's control inside me being pressured against. The voice screamed too, fighting to keep control and its grip on me.

_No! This is impossible! No one has ever broken free!_

I pushed the wolf outwards harder, letting it consume me from head to toe. Obliterating the voice's hold on my mind, the wolf leapt free and I embraced the powerful feeling of phasing.

I wiggled my toes. They were mine again! The voice had vanished, leaving nothing but a killer headache. 'Talk about hangovers..' I thought, slowly coming to a complete stop. Screams and wails engulfed my ears before I realised I was standing in the middle of a very, _very_ public place.

Crap.

Now what?

I scanned my surroundings, hoping for some kind of place to hide or make a get-away. Narrow alleyway? Well, it's the only option other than that abandoned fruit cart sitting by the wall. I turned on my heel and bolted for the alleyway, just managing to dodge a young child running towards her mother. The alleyway was short, but to my advantage it lead to an empty street that wound it's way to the back roads of Volterra. How did I know this? Well, I ran that way of course. I didn't care if it lead to my ultimate doom, I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

**Short chapter, but I managed to sit here and actually write that, haha. Yep, I have returned! Won't be weekly updates, maybe bi-monthly, but I will do my best. R&R people, it makes my week!**

**Shady x**


End file.
